Code Geass : The Dark Knight Reawakens
by crestofawesome165
Summary: What if Lelouch did survive the Zero Requiem? If not, why has a new copycat group called the Asgard been moving with the same efficiancy as the Black Knights against Japan?
1. Suzaku's Burden

**Code Geass : The Dark Knight Reawakens**

It was a cold Novembers afternoon in the newly reconstructed Pendragon. 6 months after the great tyrannical "demon" Lelouch Vi Britannia was defeated by the hero of the world, Zero, a new age was entered the likes of which has never been seen. Peace ruled over the Earth, with all three formerly separated great powers now forming a coalition, it seemed that all the hate had disappeared with Lelouch's death.

This however was simply a ploy, created by Lelouch to purge the Cycle of Hate and give the world the greatest gift of all, peace. But only core members of the Black Knights and Empress Nunnally Vi Brittania know of the true story, other than the instigators of the plot, Suzaku Kururugi. The other, the mysterious immortal C.C. vanished along with Lelouch's corpse after the event now known as 'Liberation day'.

As the new threat in the world, The Asgard, launch a surprise attack on the Tokyo Settlement, the Great Demons slumber may be disturbed as Lelouch's Geass, the once greatest threat to the world, may now be it's greatest hope against the Asgard and their revised strategy to obliterate Britannia as their idol Zero had once attempted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Suzaku's burden<strong>

It was just as cold as the day of the Final Great War, and yet the silent breeze and freezing temperatures humbled Suzaku Kururugi, the new Zero. He had been given the mighty task of safeguarding the unity of the world as Nunnally's personal guardian under the guise of the Black Knights advisor.

Having sealed away most Knightmare Frames left over that were a constant threat, this was one of his more relaxing moments as he felt the cold breeze that reflected his feelings over the previous 6 months as he was excited to see his dear friend and princess, Euphemia Li Britannia's dream becoming a reality at the cost of many lives, a great war and a magnificent actor reach his final curtain in the planned assassination codenamed 'The Zero Requiem'.

Suzaku's momentary bliss was disturbed by the new Japanese president Kaname Ougi's intervention "The meeting is about to begin... Zero." Although he knew full well that this Zero was a chosen successor, he still felt a small sliver of rage towards him as the mask reminded him of lost friends and actions he performed for the what he believed was the good of Japan, using that as his driving force as president.

"Understood, Ougi" silently uttered by Suzaku, but warped into an emotionless tone by the masks voice manipulator. "Hm?" he muttered "Where is First Lady Villetta?" questioned the former Knight of the Round.

Ougi looked haplessly at him and formed a cheesy grin "She's at the hospital, our baby girl is almost here... but keep it a secret, okay?" Ougi had planned to make a quiet exit after the meeting between him and Nunnally, but just didn't have the iron will to not reply to his once old foe, having gained more trust in him as an enemy than in any friend. _Especially_ Tomaki.

Under the mask, the stressed Suzaku managed a silent grin, thinking about how he felt when his cousin Kaguya Sumeragi was born and he grasped her so tightly in his arms.

"Well, shall we go then?" asked Zero, standing up from a chair in the Viceroy's palace waiting chambers.

"Do you know what's on the agenda?" Ougi asked curiously "The Empress suddenly made a call saying she had found concern in reports of a small scale terrorist group planning a revolution here in Japan."

"Ah" said the mechanised voice of Zero "It is just a small matter of concern to Lady Nunnally, as her advisor, I must see all the proceedings to the finish and form an opinion of my own to decide the best course of action." Suzaku radiated concern, but it was masked by the voice manipulator.

"... We won't have to use any Knightmares?" Ougi's previously cheesy smile fell into a deadly serious stare "using _them_ risks flaring political unrest over the strength of our nation. If that happens, this alliance would crumble and a great power struggle will recommence, our work and sacrifices will be meaningless!" Ougi's concerned stare mixed with an outraged voice caused the masked warrior to simply fall silent, as Nunnally was ready to meet Ougi.

"Hello, Mr Ougi, it is pleasant to see you again, I am still readjusting to my sight, but I am truly happy to see you here." The wheelchair bound girl with her long, blond hair and silk dress had only recently accepted Lelouch's final act and his death. She had since become the 100th Leader of the Empire of Britannia as Empress. Her popularity was incredible compared to her Darwinist father and her brother, at one time considered the most wanted and dangerous man in the world. She felt that kindness was the approach to peace, but she is only just starting to show results for this outlook on peace, as her brother's actions were tailored to make her Empress and give her the opportunity to create this peace through kindness. This was as close as he could get to making her wish for a gentler world from a year and a half earlier a reality.

Ougi gives a respectful bow as he, Zero and Nunnally sit alone in the Viceroy's office. "It is a great honour to see you again, your highness. I thank you for allowing us to secede from your Empire." He was truly grateful to her for this, and held high respect for her and her brother, but not to quite the same extent.

"If anything I feel guilt toward your people, after your leave from the Empire, you had every right to kick every Britannian out and destroy this symbol of your oppression for those 8 long years, so if anything, I am in _your_ debt" Nunnally's voice faded toward the end of her sentence, leaving a feeble whimper to emphasise the shame she felt at her people's suppression of the proud Japanese people, racistly labelling them as 'Elevens' after the Second Great Pacific War.

She was allowed as a favour to retain rights as a supporter of Japan, but legally could only remain within the Viceroy's Palace. Rather than a rank for a racist political leader of Area 11 , Viceroy was the name of the Britannian Empress' stand as a supporter, but no longer as a ruler. This was to pay Nunnally back for letting them regain their independence, but in the back of Ougi's mind, it was as a favour to Lelouch for his sacrifice.

"As I understand it, this terrorist cell calls themselves by two names, the Asgard, and a strange name pronounced Kuro no Kishidan." Nunnally's opening statement immediately raised the ire of both Suzaku and Ougi, much to her confusion.

"They would have the gall..." Ougi muttered with a sneer.

"Who would have thought that this mask would bring these problems now?" said a disturbed Suzaku "if they are legitimate, I may have to lead a small military force, we _**cannot**_ let them grow."

* * *

><p>Nunnally was in a state of confusion at their outbusts, asking what was wrong. After a moment of silence, Zero finally responds "Kuro no Kishidan... it's Japanese for The Black Knights." Nunnally let out a heavy gasp, covering her mouth and almost breaking down in tears at the very notion that Lelouch's own military force that ensured peace, could ever be against the peace their leader's death guaranteed.<p>

Ougi had lost himself in fear and pandemonium and demanded to know how organised they were, after Nunnally nervously told them that they seemed to be moving in a highly organized fashion, with two reported sightings of Akatsuki Knightmares.

Ougi falls back at this news, landing in his chair, after his delirium passed, he went on to explain that "We silently disbanded the Black Knights 4 months ago, and sealed our Knightmares away in a heavily guarded compound in Kyoto, no Akatsuki's have been reported stolen...so, is it possible that..."

Suzaku sat up and coldy said "Yes, their is a strong possibility that _someone _has begun making Knightmare's and is selling them to terrorists. This is a serious matter, and if Lady Nunnally is correct, their leader is mysterious and has unbelievable wit and tactical proficiency." As Suzaku paused for breath, Ougi was seen breathing heavily with his head in his right hand, trying to hide his nervous face, with Nunnally staring into space, her eyes lifeless as she tried to convince herself that it was not true.

"We may not only have false Black Knights, but a very skilful imitation of Zero on our hands." Under his mask, Suzaku's face trembled with anger as he realised a terrible truth.

"_So you've finally shown yourself as a liar, why reappear_?" Suzaku's muddled thoughts lead him to one prime suspect for everything that occurred.

"_Why did you break your vow! _

_**LELOUCH****!**_"


	2. A Kings Disposition

**Code Geass : The Dark Knight Reawakens**

As the revelation of the Asgard showing similarities to the Black Knights in early stages, Suzaku is left pondering on the identity of the clever foe that threatens the peace. He is trying to eliminate the possibility of Lelouch spearheading this movement, however small the chance.

If Lelouch is behind this terrorist cell, two questions immediately come to mind, how could Lelouch survive his assassination on 'Liberation Day', and if he did, why has he instigated a second Order of Black Knights?.

If he is behind this, he better be ready. His main enemy is still a superpower, and his chosen successor may not have the Lancelot Albion anymore, but a Knight of the Round always has other tricks up their sleeves...

**If a King doesn't lead...**

30 minutes have passed by since the meeting. Ougi managed to make the sneaky exit he intended, but not with the same high hopes as he'd previously held for the coalition. After the Great War, fighting seemed nonexistent, a smear on the pages of history.

With news that a revolutionary group was gaining strength, Ougi simply left speechless. He had not been focused on SDF (Self Defence Force) and was now concerned that this blunder might threaten his people far more than the mighty Britannia once had. As his limousine distanced itself from the Viceroy Palace, Ougi couldn't help but recall what Suzaku said.

*Flashback*

"This... is no ordinary threat, my Lady, we may have to reactivate Knightmare frames to perform the task of..." Suzaku's hasty conclusion was silenced by Nunnally, infuriated that her advisor would suggest bloodshed.

"Silence!" she bellowed "Zero, I have been in several tight situations, and your advice has helped keep peace, however" her voice soften substantially "you and I both know that enough blood has been spilt. You... big brother Lelouch, I mean, personally saw several good people die, both ally and enemy, however, most of those deaths were brought about by those mechanical monstrosities!" Her young face was now covered in tears, her hidden feelings about the Knightmares being released all at once.

"T-they can never be used!" the 15 year old's delicate heart was on the fringe of utter desolation. "If we ever use them again, then the coalition would break apart over their use, and they'd begin the manufacturing them for a battle of superiority, even _more _peoples lives will be lost... a-and..." her voice had all but disappeared, the reason for her refusal to reactivate Knightmare's revealed.

"... My big brother would have died for nothing..." Nunnally was comforted by Ougi, who held her in his arms as the naive young girl cried.

Suzaku knew she was naive because of her total belief in the purpose of the assassination. Suzaku then stood from his seat and pulled out a cell phone from his breast pocket, under his mask giving a forced sigh to try and relieve the rage he felt at Lelouch.

Ougi noticed Suzaku dialling the cell phone, frustrated at his apathy toward Nunnally's current state. "Are you kidding me? We have dangerous enemy forces, and your dialling a freaking cell phone!"

Suzaku turned to Ougi, a look of anguish and pain hidden by his tinted visor. "Listen, you clueless bastard, right now you may be president of Japan, and I do respect that." Suzaku's callous tone stunned the teenage Empress, ceasing her tearful plea to not reawaken the Knightmare's. "However, this facade we are all putting on is not going to make our predicament disappear. I am going to be calling a ghost to see if they can inform me of the situation. Meanwhile, our helpless excuse for a president is going to arrange a gathering of the core members of the true Black Knights."

The two leaders of nation's looked curiously at the masked man's outburst, both insulted that they were just spoken down to like children. Ougi however had a familiar sense of security and unease. It was as if Lelouch were giving him orders.

Knowing full well that someone had to take charge, Ougi reluctantly showed his agreement by slowly nodding his head. But just as he was about to go to the hospital and gather the core members of the Black Knights, he asked one simple question. "Who is this ghost your communicating with?" he asked in a curious yet slightly arrogant tone.

Suzaku turned and replied directly "C.C."

Suzaku had managed to sneak out of the Viceroy's Palace and found a secluded area to the west in a decorative garden entrance to the Palace. After several minutes a familiar voice bled through, disapproving and blunt. In the background, food was being eaten, most likely pizza by the overjoyed humming that accompanied the voice.

"...C.C." Suzaku said coldly, gritting his teeth "I need information." His request was simple, but his insolent tone seemed to offend the immortal witch as she was heard pouting.

"Have you no respect, whippersnapper?" an infuriatingly zealous giggle was heard during the brief pause. "But moving right along, why have you called? I have only granted you one use of this number, afterwards I'll destroy this phone. Fading out of existence isn't something I can do if you call me and create evidence that proves I haven't vanished." On the other side of the call, the slender, well developed girl was wearing a farmers dress, and a wooly hat to hide her long, green hair and cover her golden eyes, now focused intently on Suzaku's question.

"After you escaped with Lelouch's corpse as planned, was he revived as we theorized due to his final clash with Charles Zi Britannia?" Suzaku's question had been causing him sleepless nights, as he thought that by defeating Emperor Charles, Lelouch had obtained immortality. This fact alone was a top secret cover up as Lelouch's body was not taken to the Britannian Royal Mausoleum , but replaced with the corpse of V.V. to set him at rest. Afterwards C.C. and the body of Lelouch were transported by Jeremiah Gotwald to the designated safe zone.

C.C.'s reply was delayed, causing Suzaku to think she had either lost or destroyed the body.

"...Suzaku, he _did_ revive after 2 days. But, some strange side affect has occurred." C.C.'s confession made Suzaku's suspicions even greater, but rather than inquire his current location, he was curious at what kind of side affect could be present.

"What's wrong with the zombie bastard?" Suzaku's hatred was no longer withheld, and he was on the verge of going behind Nunnally's back to go on a manhunt for the immortal usurped Emperor.

"He says he can hear voices... in his head. It's just like Mao's Geass, however only two voices are recognisable." Her once cold and blunt voice had fallen into a smaller but still frosty explanation. "Charles and Marianne. While they were undoubtedly absorbed by the Collective Unconscious , Charles' code had been absorbed through his contact with Lelouch. In addition, my theory is that Lelouch's rash use of his Geass in C's World created a link between him and the united minds of human beings. As such, he seems to not only have the Color of Submission, but also a variation of Mao's Color of Penetration, allowing him to read minds, though not to the same level of Mao." C.C.'s theory meant that Lelouch may have become a user of two Geass powers, but may have also merged with the Collective Unconscious during his brief link with 'God'.

"But I thought that immortality came at the cost of your powers. He used it several times after he absorbed the code, hell, it was **strengthened!** " Suzaku's question baffled C.C.

"Even I am in the dark on how he defied the laws of nature..." C.C.'s cold tone returned as she finished her explanation of Lelouch's return from death.

"Well, were is he?" Suzaku's suspicions were about to be confirmed or further riddled.

"... I'm sorry, Suzaku, you must lead on _that_ one" The girls voice was overjoyed as she continued her mind games. "If Lelouch is or is not the leader of the Asgard is entirely to your decision. As Lelouch would say, '_If a King does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow_?" Suzaku sensed that she was about to hang up, but she had one last thing to say.

"A friendly word of caution, though. Just as I could sense V.V., I have felt another presence, after getting a quick peek inside his mind, I will say this... _WATCH OUT FOR J.J._ "

Beep... Beep... Beep

Suzaku indiscriminately thanks C.C. for the warning, destroying the phone and shuffling toward his chamber for rest. But now that he knew of Lelouch's survival and power boost, he wondered if his old nemesis and friend was behind the Asgard. Upon reaching his chamber, he decided to reveal his survival to The Black Knights at tomorrows meeting. He saw it as the only way to ensure their aid and get Nunnally's permission to use Knightmare's for the inevitable battle that lied ahead, whether Lelouch was leader of the Asgard or not.


	3. The Visor cast aside

Chapter 3 is now up! Please enjoy!

P.S. I need an opinion on whether Schneizel is a relevant piece in this tale, if he did appear, he would be a slave, but would you like to see him in it?

**The Visor of Zero**

Suzaku had spent the silent night in his room, drawing up strategies for the foreboding battle. The future built upon by the recently disproved death of the only King of the World and the sacrifices in the Great War. The bindings to the new world order were unhinging slowly as revelations and discoveries 6 months later are destroying the fragile order.

He knew a battle was imminent by a feeling or urge all battle hardened warriors would indicate as an innate '6th Sense'. He really could have used a second opinion by a trusted individual who was unrelated to any of the Asgard affairs. Schneizel was the first confidant of the current 'Zero' under the absolute power of the Color of Submission, but lacked the willpower to defy Zero's opinions.

A full scale war would be a one sided massacre as disarmament and refocused budgets to help Poverty and Hunger had completely blinded the world to the very notion of death. With militaries crippled financially, the impending battle almost made Suzaku wish that Knightmares, his Lancelot Albion and the Avalon still functioned in Charles zi Britannia's era, as the death toll would be considered manageable compared to the now damned future.

The only time death would have been more abundant was the Great War, where the entire world shook under the power of the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s. At that shuddering prediction, he silently awaited the morning and the unintended reunion of the mass slaughtering former enemy of the world, the Black Knights.

Conference Room

As he waited inhospitably for his former foes, Suzaku drifted into deep thought once more, interrupted by the shockingly timing arrival of Tomaki.

"Hey, it my best bud!" his chuckling voice served as a harrowing reminder at how Lelouch dealt with this overzealous fool during his reign as Black Knights CEO. "How's life been treating ya!"

"Life has been fine every since I killed the demon. Your boasting is proof your enjoying the rewards of _my_ ventures." Suzaku's voice manipulator made several memories pass through Tomaki's mind in a short span of time. _However_...

"Lotta big words there, pal." A rapid change in his voice had occurred, no longer a drunken kind of friendliness, but a cold rebuttal "I will play along, but don't think I respect you, _Britannian dog._" His hatred for the racism and suppression of the Japanese was still as fresh as any wound, but he had a tendency to tackle people _far_ more proficient at hand to hand combat.

"Then watch yourself sir, or find yourself duelling a former Knight of Six" Even though warped, his voices disgruntled wrath was no longer hidden.

"Whhhyyy... Youuuu..." A vein had popped clear as day, showing that Tomaki was about to accept the duel.

"Quit it, you two. Especially you, you boastful fool. If I hadn't stopped you, you'd be fighting a man who _totally_ outclasses you." The familiar voice was accompanied by two sets of foot steps.

"Well forgive me, former Lieutenant Colonel, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. We can't all have monstrous strength." He turned to face Tohdoh, the proud, tall warrior from the Kururugi Administration era. He was accompanied by the only remaining member of the Four Holy Swords, Nagisa Chiba. The strong willed woman stood glaring at the foolhardy man. Her long black hair had grown down to her shoulders, but however could not hide the look of distain on her face. To who it was intended was unclear.

"It is unheard of for such a foolhardy fool to be fooling around with a foolish monster." His words were intended to act as a deterrent to the two beating the crap out of each other, however enticed the disguised Suzaku to end things before Tomaki moved onto a duel with Todoh.

A silent 20 minutes passed, as glares were shot across the room.

Finally, new footsteps were heard, indicating that an ice breaker had just arrived to be smitted at by jeers of the bored waiters. As they approached closer, it seemed a new couple was approaching slowly.

Finally, coming through the door were Kallen Kozuki and Gino Weinburg, huddling merrily to the sombre table, giggling like drunken fools, like Tomaki also enjoying the rewards of Suzaku and Lelouch's sacrifice.

"Hi, guys!" Kallen tried to gain forgiveness from everyone by nonchalantly acting like a complete ditz. "Sorry we're so late, but this little cutie needed a lift here." She giggled much to the chagrin of the proud Todoh's annoyance. She had dated Gino for a mere 2 months and was acting like an average teen girl in love. It disgusted Suzaku when he remembered how fragile the situation was, and how ignorant this girl truly was.

"...Very well, I have discussed this matter with President Ougi and Lady Nunnally, and felt that the core members of the Black Knights..." Suzaku turns to Gino, to which Gino gives an ignorant shrug "needed to hear this as well, and see if they came to the same conclusion as me." As Zero ended his statement, he looked to see Gino raising his hand with an innocent, yet absent look on his face.

"Listen, _Zero_, the Black Knights have disbanded. You are actually addressing civilians, why do you need us here?" A very serious tone and glance was sent in Suzaku's direction "Don't you have Generals or _something_?" Gino's emphasis on the word 'something' caused Suzaku to despair, knowing that the love stricken Kallen had fessed up to him the information on Schneizel's current state. He felt like striking the love sickness off of her face.

"... Very well." A mechanised sigh was heard. "You are here, because you were the core members of the Black Knights, you all have something that I feel is required for the coming battle."

"BATTLE!" Tomaki cried, completely losing his camp attitude and turning to Zero. "What the fu.."

"Calm down... we are curious, Zero. WHAT battle?" Tohdoh stood firm, leaving no doubt who the once great 'Miracle Worker' was.

After a few brief minutes of rising tension and classified information being told to the stunned remnants of the Black Knights.

"This... was a wise move, getting multiple opinions. But the question still remains, what do we civilians have that can possibly battle this order, the Asgard?" Chiba was obviously nervous as she uttered these words, but kept a strong front to set an example.

At this, Suzaku removed his mask, letting his brunette hair to get loose, but still had a stern demeanour to him. "Listen, very, VERY carefully. We must get Nunnally to agree that Akatsuki's are required to smash this threat. With the information I've gained from a ... 'reliable' source ... that should pose no problem. However I need experienced stealth ops pilots to accompany me to the base of the new 'Zero' once we track it's location. However, the over reason is something must of you are acquainted with closely." His mask removed, he reverted to nothing more than an empty shell, a vanguard of the new era.

"Just tell us what it is Suzaku?" Kallen's voice trembled under the revelations of the previous moments. "What the hell are we up against!" as she squeeled this Suzaku held up a hand, walking toward a large screen.

"_THIS_... is our foe." He audibly snapped his fingers, activating an archive screen on the monitor behind him.

A stunned silence came over the once tensioned room. As Tomaki and Toudoh stared on in horror at the image, Chiba and Gino both bit their lips, giving a bloodthirsty stare, but feeling a cold bead of sweat dripping down their faces.

Kallen had flashbacks of February, as she was shocked and fearful of this same face appearing before her on a screen in the Ikaruga. This face which had declared war on the world.

And conquered it.

And was believed to have died saving it.

"...Le...louch... is are enemy?" She turned to all the others, speaking with a glance of the horrors awaiting the world if Suzaku had just told them the true nightmare of the world had returned.

Suzaku turned to face the group who were burning with many questions. "Not even_ death_, ceased his advance."


	4. The Day Japan Shook Once More

Chapter 4. This is the chapter where the Asgard make their gaudy debut.

Also, I may be calling Geass' by unique names. (some might not be used)

Lelouch's – Colour of Submission

Mao's – Colour of Penetration

Charles' – Colour of Suppression

Bismarck – Colour of Anticipation

C.C.'s – Colour of Attraction

Marianne's – Colour of Manifestation

Rolo's – Colour of Perception

Jeremiah's – Colour of Liberation / Discolouration

? – Colour of Absolution (An exclusive Geass to be revealed later)

**The Day Japan Shook Once More**

Meeting Chamber

"What the hell! That pretty boy?" Tomaki was visibly agitated, and for good reason. "_You killed him yourself_! How could he survive _that_!" Tomaki's screech did nothing to Suzaku's focused demeanour.

"L-Lelouch..." Kallen shook initially, quivering in fear of the mighty foreboding of his name. She however looked lifeless as she saw visions of Lelouch standing amongst a blazing inferno on the Shinkiro, laughing maniacally, nothing like the man who had saved her nation and gifted the entire world with his name as a catalyst.

"Suzaku!" Tohdoh's proud manner had all but vanished, now revealing the soldier, but still carrying a tinge of fear in his sadistic gaze. "We were there. We had _front row seats_ effectively. From my memory, I remember that he was stabbed in the solar plexus. There is a 0% chance of recovery from a mortal wound like that, so... how?" Tohdoh nervously asked, hoping silently that this theory was wrong.

"_That_... is why only you few can lead an assault too cripple their organization" Suzaku said with his focused look on Gino, a fellow ex- Knight of the Round. As the most powerful physically and in any modified Knightmare, he was the one Suzaku _truly_ needed to help.

"Because... we know of Geass, correct?" Chiba usually annoyed Suzaku with her never ending rants about Tohdoh in the past 6 months during an outing. Although Suzaku wore a mask, he went for the atmosphere and warmth of human contact, a value he thought he would have to cast aside. However, in his mind, she was surprisingly sharp on the subject of Lelouch.

A stare was directed toward Suzaku, and it was not filled with warmth.

"...Yes, and I believe that Geass is behind his resurrection." Suzaku breathed in heavily, knowing this would be a _long_ explanation. "You see, when a Geass user reaches a certain sta..."

"HOLD UP!" Kallen's scream was one of frustration. If aimed at the man formerly renowned as 'Britannia's White Death' or the ominous Lelouch was unclear. "You said that you got this information off of somebody! Who could _possibly_ know that Lelouch is alive!" Kallen looked to be on the brink of tearing up, much to her boyfriend Gino's chagrin.

"Come now, you've met her personally, and battled against her. She is the oldest and wisest 'human' alive." At this sarcastic outburst, Kallen remembered how C.C. was never captured, executed or exiled. She had simply vanished by the time the 'Liberation Day' parties had finished.

"C.C. not only vanished, but I and Jeremiah Gotwald made sure she took Lelouch's body with her. If he survived as we had thought, Lelouch had vowed to disappear, as it coincided with Nunnally's wishes. I doubt he would return without some valid reason." Suzaku simply shrugged his shoulders toward the clearly confused group.

"So, then, now we know he's alive... a small question arises..." Tomaki spoke with his habitual cheesy, clueless smile "HOW THE HELL DID HE COME BACK FROM BEING STONE COLD!" His shout nearly deafened the nonchalantly uninterested Gino.

"... Sit down, and I'll explain to you the twisted and malevolent life of our former Dictator." Suzaku raised his right hand, changing the monitor to a photo of Charles Zi Britannia.

"As you all should have gathered from Lelouch's ascension, his father no longer exists among the world of the living, however, his life was a calamitous one..."

"Yeah, we've noticed. Get to the point, your pissin' me off." Tomaki's jest got him nothing but filthy looks from all present.

"... As I was saying, his life was... uneasy, in his childhood. He and his brother witnessed royal ambition destroy their family internally, as murder was an everyday occurance for royals attempting to gain higher chances of being chosen as the heir. He and his brother made a pact, to rid the world of lies by killing 'God'. This was how Emperor Charles gained his Geass." Suzaku noticed a twitch at hearing of the Emperor's ability to use Geass.

"...Intriguing. I never actually considered other users of that accursed power. But of all people, our mighty leader and our formidable foe..." Tohdoh glanced at the monitor, feeling angry at the erroneous judgement of thinking the Emperor was a weak old man.

"My mighty Empire that I served proudly... was shrouded in lies and unknown powers. The Emperor was never brittle; he could stop any attackers without moving a muscle... was I, or any the other Knights ever _really_ needed?" Gino looked with a depressed, cold stare at Kallen, realising he might never have had to meet her in battle, and therefore never be able to begin a relationship with her.

"Gino, we were not needed, just an organization to divert unwanted prying eyes from the Geass Dictorate." Suzaku's cold response snapped Gino back into attention, as he had now been granted knowlage that he would never have found if he had not listened to Suzaku in the past, especially when he questioned his loyalties and joined the Black Knights.

"The Emperor had Geass, but only what C.C. referred to as the Colour of Supression, the ability to suppress and even alter memories, that is why Lelouch disappeared for a year. He was never supposed to recover, but was saved from that fate by C.C. and Kallen." Cold, hard stares were traded by Kallen and Suzaku.

Chiba was the first to ask a question, as something Suzaku attempted to explain thicken the mystery. "...kill... God?" Chiba mumbled.

"Well, not 'God' exactly, but rather the Collective Unconscious, the unified mind, will and spirit of humans. Gino, no Rounds were allowed near the Emperor's secret project besides me and Bismarck Waldstein, for good reason. His project was a weapon called the 'Sword of Akasha', a weapon capable of destroying the core of the Collective Unconscious. They theorized that it would restart the hands of time. However Lelouch stopped them by using his Geass to force 'God' to not stop the hands of Time. Another thing you owe him for, especially since you were conducting a manhunt for him at the time." At saying this, Suzaku's compatriots simply fell silent. Their hero never abandoned them, but they had abandoned him in exchange for Schneizel's lie about Japan's return.

"Anyway, Charles had been working with Marianne the Flash, C.C. and his brother V.V. to achieve this. But after V.V.'s death, Charles became immortal through the same means Lelouch and C.C. are immortal. A code." Suzaku saw everybody in the room shaking, which he thought was because of Lelouch's immortality, however, he began shaking as well.

"TREMORS! AN EARTHQUAKE!" Tomaki cried about the situation faster than the girls could begin screaming. By the time he had finished saying that, the tremors had disappeared.

Suzaku ran to an intercom, calling his old ally Lloyd Asplund. "Lloyd! What in the hell was _that_!" An interference came over the intercom befor a response could be heard.

"Suzaku, the monitors got static." Gino's assessment of a fuzzy screen turned out to be a transmission, hacked on all frequencies. "The Omega Line..." Kallen immediately noticed the connection from her experience in the Chinese Federation Consulate.

As the hazy image of a man appeared, the screen suddenly achieved a perfect connection, revealing a slender person in a dark robe and mask.

"ZERO!" The tandem shock of the group was evident to all.

"I am, Zero!" This Zero handled himself with pride, and seemed fond of theatrics. Akin to Lelouch.

"I have returned from the depths of despair, still one for the cause. The assassination of Lelouch vi Britannia was not by my hand, but by a Honorary Britannian dog!" This fake seemed knowlagable, however Suzaku couldn't foresee an leak of the Zero Requiem, how does this menace know of the plot?

"As I'm sure those Britannian scum hiding in the Viceroy's Palace have just felt, what was predicted to be an 8.8 earthquake has just occurred. This is just a small taste of the power justice brings!" The Zero before them seemed confident in his abilities, and openly taunted the Britannian Empire.

"Dude's got balls, if zombie's have balls." Tomaki's attempt to pacify the situation had failed.

"As for this Coalition. What is wrong with you cretins? Britannia finally bribed your leaders? Haven't the past movements of Britannia taught you a single thing?" This Zero was subtly trying to restart the flames of grudges from the past. And doing a damn fine job of it. " People, I beseech you. Your leaders have falsified peace for their own gain, whilst life has not changed for you in any way. Why is that?"

"This bastard... if it is Lelouch, he's certainly making a hammed up job of maintaining peace." Tohdoh's silent rage was focused sinisterly on the monitor showing the man claiming to be the legendary Zero.

"Join the Asgard. Take up your swords, fight for _true_ justice, not a bastardised facade you have so contently accepted!" Zero's piercing words had concerned the population of the world, causing some to become brainwashed by his demeanour and true hatred toward the Axis Powers of the world.

"Is it evil to commit heinous acts to destroy a greater evil? Or better to stay steadfast and surrender to evil? Either way, evil remains. But we Asgard are searching for a third option, a straight road to true peace, however, we need your support. Today's announcement was simply to announce our existence and purpose. We support justice, and the power it has given us. The F.L.E.I.J.A. Farewell, my comrades." As the monitor switched back to its original state, the group couldn't believe his proclamation.

"F- F.L.E.I.J.A?"

"We shouldn't have trouble getting Knightmare's now. This now concerns our entire worlds future as a sphere and not a piece of punctured rock." Suzaku's cold manner earned him a fearful, but obligatory glance.

But two things kept him on his toes. How did he get F.L.E.I.J.A's, how does he know of the Zero Requiem, and how has he perfected the F.L.E.I.J.A into an earthquake generating bomb?

And a fact he almost forgotten, a warning from C.C. herself. Just who was J.J.?

So? What you think guys?


	5. The Tension Rises

Chapter 5 is now up. The military might needed to combat the Asgard is quickly being assembled. But the new Zero's slanderous words against Nunnally's Britannia have begun to unwind the chains that bind. Can the Coalition survive?

Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Code – GHR62 Lancelot Deva**

The meeting had ended almost a full hour ago, however the revelations were just as fresh as they were when the confirmed F.L.E.I.J.A was fired and caused the tremors that accompanied 'Zero's' triumphant return from the dead.

Suzaku had now discarded the guise of Zero he carried for 6 months. He was not at the time considering what the Britannian populace's reaction to his own rise from the dead would be. He was too busy connecting the fragments of the theories he had collected from the rather quiet remnants.

"Suzaku..." Nunnally's gentle voice was so low it was almost drowned out by her wheelchairs screech. "About the Knightmares..."

"Nunnally! We haven't exactly got much choice. I'm sure your connections have gotten you intel on the estimated death toll." Suzaku's callous demeanour was intensified by the sneer accompanying his bold interruption.

Nunnally looked ashamed of herself for her carelessness toward enforcement agencies and _especially_ the military, almost financially crippling them as a twisted form of revenge blinded by her teen angst.

"The Knightmares must return, and we _must_ fight" Suzaku was not in a 'happy' place right now, demeaning an Empress's title and stance on warfare.

"...Very well, but _please_... make this the final battle." Nunnally looked so fragile she might break down in tears, making Suzaku simply sigh heavily at his words.

Nunnally suddenly grabbed his hand, her smooth yet warm touch was a change to his cold and disconnected personality, a trait he adopted back in 2017. The day of the massacre.

"I _knew_ it!" Nunnally's teared and saddened face had vanished like a mask, replaced by an agitated yet innocent look "What are you _hiding_ from me?" Suzaku simply fell deathly silent, as Nunnally's ability to tell when people lied had caught him red handed. But how could he tell her about Lelouch?

In the end, he shook his hand loose and simply walked off hastily toward the imperial escort, deciding to go to his old friend Lloyd Asplund and ask respectfully whether he could offer a 9th Generation Knightmare to counteract the FL.E.I.J.A as the Lancelot Albion had once managed.

_Asplund Robotics_

As Suzaku arrived at Lloyd's new engineering workshop, he saw a tinted sign that had the inscribed letters of 'L.L.O.Y.D = V.A.L.U.E', a cheap sales pitch? Perhaps, but with a war brooding, that value had better be for Knightmares than money.

Upon entering the established workshop, Suzaku spotted a former colleague of his. A slender woman with shiny black hair, fully rouged lips and wide eyes. She was wearing a summer time dress with floral patterns in colourful arrangements, with obvious curves at her chest. Once she spotted Suzaku, she gleamed and ran towards him.

"Suzaku...!" a tear was seen to fall down her face slowly.

"It's been a long time, Ms. Cecile." For the first time in months, a sincere smile was etched across his face.

"But... why aren't you at Lady Nunnally's side? And where's your mask?" She asked curiously.

"... I'll tell you and Lloyd. We don't want this to spread, so are there any workers here?" He inquired.

"Well, Rakshata's visiting... oh! Nina's just signed on!" Her cheery smile fell as she noticed Suzaku's twitch at the very mention of her name.

"_Especially_ bring Nina. It concerns the brief tremors earlier." His serious face was a rare quality before the confused engineer, however, she complied.

"NINA! LLOYD! RAKSHATA!" her scream almost deafened Suzaku, who maintained his stern stance nonetheless.

"My, oh my! Come to work for me again, Sir Kururugi?" That flamboyant tone could only belong to the creator of the Lancelot, Lloyd Asplund.

"Well, well, Earl of Pudding. Seems you can talk a man out of his grave _and_ a woman out of a job." Rakshata had a grim, mischievous smirk on her face. She had apparently not forgiven the Earl for his past endeavours.

"O-oh, Suzaku! H-how you been?" A black haired figure was hiding nervously behind the two master Knightmare designers, still suffering from acute xenophobia toward Japanese.

"...Nina... There is a major problem. And I need your help." Suzaku was asking for a favour from the unnerved girl, but looked like an agitated tiger about to pounce on it's prey.

"F-F.L.E.I.J.A's?" Nina looked stunned as she silently erupted with tear brimmed eyes. "P-please forgive me, I'm a monster... Princess Euphemia" She looked like she was about to go berserk, but was given a reassuring hug from Cecile.

"So those tremors were..."

"A perfected F.L.E.I.J.A. Mass casualties and missing people reported." Suzaku was distant and cold in his explanation. "There's more."

"Great, we're at the brink of war and all our efforts are now being rendered worthless. Hip-hip hooray!" The theatrics of Lloyd earned him the ire of Suzaku and Rakshata, who gave him a glance to suggest he be silent.

"Lelouch is alive, and there is a strong possibility that he is the leader of the Asgard." Many fixated stares were centralised toward Suzaku, and they weren't warm and receiving.

"...I'm too confused to ask right now. Just say it, why do I and Rakshata have to listen to this as well?" Lloyd's usual blunt attitude was a welcome gesture from the past, but the sarcasm balanced that all out.

"I need you to rebuild Lancelot." Suzaku seemed to be giving an order rather than a request.

Lloyd and Rakshata simply looked at each other, not having to speak in order to determine whether that unique and powerful frame could be built from scratch. A large sigh on Cecile's part broke the silence, and her smile radiated gloriously.

"...Alright, Suzaku. But being able to make that level of Knightmare in a small workshop is... well..." The stutter at the end left Lloyd hanging onto his cheesy grin to divert his embarrassment.

"I have a full facility ready for use. It's located in Narita, the place of General Bartly's secret 'experiments', does that sound fair to you?"

"Perfect, I have a name in mind already, not to mention upgrades!" Lloyd seemed like a child at Christmas receiving the gift he had always desired.

"Very well, Nina, come with me"

And like that, the Lancelot was to be rebuilt and modified. As Suzaku and Nina left, they also left behind a small, ominous breeze. They had no idea back then of the great scale of the battle, or the sacrifices that would be made.

**Meanwhile...**

"This is completely unacceptable! How could you fools be taken in by those fancy words? Get given money?" A member of the Chinese Federation Conglomerate shouted.

"What! Say that again and you shall forfeit your head, fool!" A new High Eunuch screeched "Don't be fooled by Zero! He nearly destroyed our country, and look what stupid bastards like you people are letting him do again!"

"SILENCE, THE EMPRESS APPROACHES!" Li Xingke resoundingly barked. He was now the supreme guard of the Chinese Federation, effectively a General.

A now 13 year old Empress Tianzi entered the grand hall, diffusing any and all distributes with her mere presence. She had taken to heart the sacrifices of Lelouch before her eyes, and resolved to become a great Empress that her Nation could be proud of, in the place of Lelouch. The Emperor despised by history itself.

"We should stay steadfast in our alliance with the Britannian's and the E.U." Her word was final as far as superiority was concerned, however one man forgot his place and barked

"YOUR A CHILD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT BRITANNIA'S _TRUE_ NATURE!"

"Take that fool to a cell!" Yelled an Imperial Guard, dragging away the treason sprouting man, yelling curse words at his Empress. One insult caught more ears than the others, especially to the Empress.

"E-Empress..." Li Xingke turned and noticed that the delicate girl was now covered in tears.

"I'm a... u-useless bitch?" Tianzi's broken voice earned the man the scorn of the entire Conglomerate. The Chinese Federation adored their Empress, and loathed anyone who insulted her efforts as a leader.

_This could be bad, what if they desire to turn on Britannia and go to Zero? _Thought Xingke, _I've got to see Kururugi and Kallen soon, we could have a freaking uprising if we don't watch ourselves!_

But in all this chaos, what was the E.U's stance? That would later become a major factor in the battle to come.


	6. Kallen's Conflicting Emotions

This chapter is dedicated to Kallen and Gino. It explains how they came to be all lovey dovey, like in chapter 3. I just felt I had left it **way** too vague.

Also, how do you like my characterization of Gino?

**Kallen's Conflicting Emotions**

Kallen Kozuki. The once revered leader of the Zero Squad and the only pilot to ever tie with Suzaku Kururugi in Knightmare combat. She had disregarded her Father's noble Britannian blood and abided by the customs of her Japanese heritage with her brother and briefly disowned mother.

She was indeed worthy of being inducted into the Knights of the Round, most likely obtaining a high rank and noble stature through hard work and rigorous will, the way she lived whilst serving as a resistance member.

Ever since the Zero Requiem, she has been going to Ashford Academy as herself rather than a facade. She adhered to Lelouch's request that she return to the school, feeling a sense of mysterious longing after he was 'assassinated', a feeling she couldn't explain. It made her... happy.

But two months ago, another new student arrived at Ashford, a familiar face that caught Kallen's attention and heart.

***Flashback***

"_Alright, quiet down now!" screeched Ms. Villetta._

_The seemingly depressed students had been longing for this day, just as all other students happily await for with plans and events in mind, it was the last day of the summer semester, meaning that weeks of relaxation awaited them all._

"_We have a very unusual announcement today! A new student will be joining us!" Ms. Nu gave the usual smile she had worn ever since returning to Ashford._

"_A new student? On the last day?" one boy muttered. It was odd indeed, nobody could deny that, not to mention it is usually against school policy._

"_He's here today because he ordered it. He much higher in rank than any of your forefathers were." Ms. Nu noticed an even more confused and sappy face on everyone's faces. But Kallen noticed out of the corner of her eye the silhouette of a slender young man with long hair bleeding through the tinted window on the outside of the classroom. As she thought about it, she realized that the silhouette was vaguely familiar._

"_Ohh, crap" Kallen whispered sarcastically, placing her agitated face into her hand, hoping he didn't make a scene._

"_He is the former Knight of Three, Sir Gino Weinburg!" At this outburst, the silhouette started walking slowly toward the room, seemingly milking the excited response from the group. 'A former Knight of Three? He's gotta be strong!' was the united thought of the boys and girls._

_As the door slid open, a hand making a victory sign preceded the cheesy grined Gino, still as nonchalant as ever. He had recently gained special permission from Ougi himself to resume his schooling career, however, his eye had only one goal in sight._

"_Hello! My names Gino! How you all doing?" An excited uproar came over the classroom. Gino Weinburg was rumoured to be the most laid back of the Knights, and the most social._

"_Hey, Knights guy! Can you do anything besides piloting a Knightmare!" One boy roared like an order, but bringing an upheaval of laughter to all the students and Gino as well, much to their suprise. Kallen however tried to stay low and out of dodge._

"_Sure! Lemme show you!" Gino smiled happily, dropping the smirk and staring at a girl sitting in the front row, seeming intently focused on her._

"_...Is he figuring out her age? Blood Type?" muttered a girl in the back row, giggling with her friends at the now nervous girl._

_Gino sarcastically placed his fist on his open palm, breaking his meditation like focus. "C!" He shouted._

"_...C...?" the class vehemently questioned "C what?"_

"_Boob size." His sharp and bold answer was followed by his signature grin, which unbeknownst to him, started a chain reaction in the room._

_The girls all became unnerved as he stared across the room deliberately, covering their chests so that they could keep some dignity. The girl who Gino had picked out was flushed in a light scarlet colour, standing up and running towards the confident youth, pounding his hidden scar, causing him to clench in pain, although forcing the smile to continue._

_However the boys looked at the ground somewhat ashamedly, suddenly raising their heads in unison and shouting with abundant pride "Brother!" they all ran toward Gino, stopping after the embarrassed girl turned to them with a murderous glare, continuing to beat Gino's chest, although in a different spot, much to his silent relief._

_After everything died down, a history lesson was being taken. This was by far Kallen's strongest subject, as she was truly fascinated by military history._

_Although she never said it out loud, she had always desired an equal to compete with on this subject. Lelouch was the closest she had to a rival, however he never really spoke or answered in the lessons, simply gazing out of the window musing of the route the Black Knights would take in their fight against Britannia._

"_Alright, can anyone tell me the name of the 48__th__ Emperor of Britannia?" Ms. Villetta said in a calm, relaxed tone._

_Kallen thought that it was only going to be her that answered, much the same as almost all her lessons. However before she could stand, Gino's back stood in her way, having been placed in front of her. His proud shoulders made him seemingly tower over all the students._

"_Basgrad Ou Britannia, the Britannian hero of the America's revolt massacre. He was a great tactician, and displayed his abilities by defeating the coup within 2 days." Gino chimed with an imposingly happy smirk on his face._

_As he sat down after being praised by Ms. Villetta, the bell went off, signalling a 30 minute break. He however remained at his seat, and was unexpectedly approached by Kallen, wanting to catch up on the former Knights actions since the 'Liberation Day'._

"_What you been up to then, Gino?" She said softly, not caring about the stares several girls were shooting at her._

"_Not much, ever since 'that day', things have seen a fresh beginning. No prejudice, no injustice. Soon the very core principles of the Knights of the Round will fade into the onslaught of time, along with all of Britannia's destructive force." He peered closer to Kallen, to tell her more detailed information without a leak. "We're going to disband, and 'Zero' shall become the only Knight in Britannia, serving the final whims 'he' left behind. All Knightmares are to be sealed for a class 10 emergency only. That's partly why I enrolled, you need to show me where you keep the Guren. I know for a fact you've repaired it." He stared at her for a moment, seeing shock in her eyes._

"_How the hell did you know?" She inquired._

"_A guess, oh, and I took the liberty of using my 'skill', Mistress DD." He blew her a kiss in jest, but she simply fell into a deep crimson, making it difficult to tell if anger or humiliation were being shot violently through her body. Not to mention several girls came running to her desk, asking timidly if she was now going out with Gino._

"_N-no! It's not like that!" she glanced at Gino, now giggling at the supposedly strong willed woman having the emotional fortitude of a 15 year old. She gave him a murderous glare, following him to the roof after escaping from the girls united wrath at her._

_Gino was staring out upon the campus, now totally feeling like he was part of a family, something he had not thought about for a long time due to his fathers arrogance to their Japanese maid who Gino had fallen in love with. He violently beat her as Gino was forced to watch, aided by bodyguards restraining him. After she was thrown out, Gino escaped his family's estate and joined the Military, hoping to change the views toward Japanese, much akin to Suzaku._

_His momentary bliss was however disturbed by angry footsteps, sounding seemingly lighter than an average male footstep. "Oh, crap I'm in for it now." He thought, watching as an enraged Kallen walked closer and closer toward him, getting more and more embarrassed by being closer to him in turn._

"_You...you bastard..." She whimpered venomously._

"_Might I add, __**cheeky**__ bastard" He chuckled back, noticing that his usual attempt to change the subject to his attitude failed._

"_Never, EVER tell anyone my size!" She seemed close to tears as she admitted weakness and fragility, the kind expected from her facade._

"_...You okay, Kallen?" Gino looked seriously concerned. One day in and he had already emotionally hurt the strongest girl in the school, and an emotionally injured female was always the deadliest creature in the world as far as he was concerned._

"_It's... just that I've...never felt humiliated like that. I've been feeling strange lately. Angry and sad for the smallest reasons. I'm close to breaking down now! I'm pathetic!" Her outburst seemed to be as clear as day to Gino, he had seen a similar change in many females during his turbulent life._

"_Your growing up, Kallen. Your becoming a woman. Your emotions are becoming erratic, why do you think woman always get pissed off __**way**__ easier than guys? We may act like it, but your the most proud sex. You're always trying to look your best, and have an unpredictability about you. It's what makes you human." Gino spoke these words with a blank stare upwards at the blue sky, marred only by a few clouds, like a great philosopher._

_Kallen slowly raised her head to look at Gino, covered in tears and sobbing softly, Gino's words had caused more discomfort than help._

"_But one thing hurts more than everything else... Gino..." Her crying was interrupted by a hug from the Knight. His silent embrace was like a calming breeze, it soothed her pain, but could not cease her tears._

"_Tell me. What hurts you, you're like an idol for females. Your a symbol that girls can be strong too. What is it that threatens that, Kallen?" Gino sounded burdened as he implored Kallen to confide in him, his respect for her was causing him some of the crying girls pain._

"_L-Lelouch saved us... after we betrayed him. He still kept to his promise of Japan's freedom even though we cast him aside!" Kallen started crying heavily, sobbing "I wish I had his strength... I'm so weak! Schneizel told us after the Great Battle that he had planned to kill us with Lelouch. We betrayed him... for a lie." Kallen's voice seemingly broke along with her will after revealing her innermost feelings to her former comrade in arms._

_Gino heavily sighed, closing his eyes and saying "Kallen, Lelouch was a wonderful guy. He was possibly the most selfless person in history, but he desired it this way." He reopened his eyes with a sympathising stare toward the heavens "I can't begin to compare my strength to his. Strength is not in muscles or status, but it is decided in the heart. The will of a person is their strongest inherited trait, but people like Lelouch come along every lifetime. They can handle anything, even the whole of humanities hatred just so that the greater good will prevail."_

"_G-Gino?" The girl sobbed._

"_And their wills remain after they leave this world as well, his I can tell was especially strong. He wanted you to return to this school and live happily, didn't he?" Kallen glanced up at Gino, now sporting a reassuring smile. "Why feel pain over the thing he desired for you? To live?"_

_Kallen suddenly had a potent memory resurface in her mind, that of Lelouch's request for her to live on the Ikaruga. She felt like she finally understood what he wanted back then._

_No, even now from the other world. He wanted her to live her days with joy and happiness._

"_Gino..." She glanced back up at the now happy Gino._

"_Hey, Kallen, let's make a deal" She looked at him with a confused face. "Become my girlfriend and I keep your size to myself." A proud laugh was heard from him, although disappeared as quickly as it came. He didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest._

_As she wiped away her tears, she smiled at him, saying "I should respect his wishes. Alright Gino, lets see if you can help make me live happily." A loud laugh was heard from him, as he shouted like a fool about how good his luck is._

_Kallen looked up at the sky, and thought deeply for a moment, waiting for Gino to be unable to hear her next admission._

"_Lelouch... I'm going to live as happily as I can. Just as you told me back then. I'm sorry we were blind to your suffering. And also, I think I know why I feel so weird when you come up._

_I LOVE YOU, Lelouch." She proceeded to walk downstairs to her next lesson, feeling a great difference, a large burden had left her._

What'd you think, guys?

I've got plans for how this can lead to Gino's future attitude and actions, so there was another reason than just explaining Kallen and his relationship.


	7. Children of Geass

A chapter that introduces Knightmare combat to the story, and hints at the power of the elderly leader of the Asgard.

* * *

><p><strong>Children of Geass<br>**

_Asgard Headquarters_

"I see... so the Knight of Zero plans an attack?" Cackled a chuckling old voice.

"Yes, Father. He already committed a heinous crime just by wearing such a respectable mask, he is no idol, just a farce!" Cried a much younger voice, sounding almost unhinged.

"Calm down, my son. We shall bring him to justice, just as we did with those fools in Nagasaki. They are now resting peacefully in Shamballa, as close to paradise as the tainted can get." The elderly man erupted with a cracked howling laughter, his elderly face chiselled with a morbid smile.

The young one simply looked up toward his benefactor, and gave a cheerful smile "Your right! Forgive me, Father." At saying this, the sound of a mechanical door came, revealing a tall, yet slender man with pale blue eyes and an Imperial Knightmare pilot's garb. His unkempt blond hair curled wildly, slightly covering his eyes, filled with sordid sadness.

"Ah! Your back! You did a great job of getting in undetected and firing the F.L.E.I.J.A." The old man once more cackled and looked at the boy lovingly, like a father and his son. This raised the ire of the young child, now murderously staring at the uncouth warrior before him.

"It was for my father. He got killed by a Japanese, and they shall all be punished for such a great travesty." The youth's muttering earned him a silent stare from the elderly old man. He seemed rattled at the mention of the boy's true father.

"... You are always one of us. We are _your_ family, as are you _ours_." Said the now serious yet cackling voice.

"That's what I respect about you. So, in the plans next stage, I should engage a battle while he-" he stares coldly toward the child "Uses his "talents" to retrieve the "item", correct?" The lifeless eyes of the blond stared at the child, a vengeful stare directed between the two.

"Correct. We must retrieve it. We need his cells to aid in perfecting Geass as an ultimate weapon to bring forth the new world." The voice faded, leaving the desolate base silent, until the blonde broke the silence.

"Just like you used your Geass to enhance the F.L.E.I.J.A into an earthquake triggering war machine?" The tone of this youthful blonde warrior was not respectful in any way, somewhat cold compared to his 'Father's' loving care.

The old man seemed baffled. "...You knew, my son?" A small nod was given, followed by a unmatched roar of laughter. "Yes, I used Geass's power to create that earthquake. Mine is however unrefined, we need the cells to enhance it into a 'perfect' state." The elder stood from his makeshift throne, walking toward a familiar black mask and cape, Zero's clothing.

"Geass will become a physically manifested weapon for justice, capable of crushing this world's deterioration and create it anew!" At this, the two members of the Asgard smirked with devious, foreboding grins, walking away toward a grand hall located inside the Headquaters.

"YES, YES! COME! THE NEW WORLD WHERE ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE IS COMING! WHAT A WAR IT SHALL BE!" The voice faded into the darkness surrounding the figure of it's owner only to reemerge with a strange laugh "PHEA FEH FEH FEH FEH!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Suzaku's transport<span>_

Silence befell the car journey, almost painfully forcing Suzaku to relive the silence after Euphemia passed away in his arms. His pain harmed him so badly, and knowledge that Lelouch was alive drove a searing image of him shooting Euphie into his over encumbered mind. However his painful memories were disrupted by Cecile.

"Suzaku, are you okay?" Her concern for him touched him deeply, no one had been kind to him for a _long_ time, not since his days as 'Britannia's White Death' began.

"... Just slightly concerned, how could the F.L.E.I.J.A become an earthquake creator? I thought it was already perfected, and it shouldn't have caused unusual movements in the tectonic plates with the air pulled in to fill the vacuum left by the blast." Suzaku was by no means the brightest scientist in the world, but even he could understand the power of compressed and pocketed air, a very dangerous thing, capable of acting like a bomb in suitable circumstances.

"..." Nina was still looking at the floor of the transport with a shamed look on her face, looking slowly toward Suzaku and replying "That is a very dangerous element. People always consider fire to be the strongest of the four elements, but air is just as dangerous, but more complicated to use in weaponry. But the F.L.E.I.J.A couldn't have had an air pocket _that_ compressed within it at the time of criticality." Nina veered off to facing the floor again, breathing heavily as she now hated her monstrous creation.

Suzaku and Cecile gazed intently, trying to work out what Nina was trying to explain to them. Finally however, Cecile broke the silence.

"... You're thinking... a foreign element, aren't you? What could possibly create a compressed pocket of air inside a F.L.E.I.J.A?"

"I don't know. But something strange must have occurred, the weapons design holds no special chambers containing air pockets. And judging by the size of the earthquake in such a closed space of time, it was manipulated somehow."

A deafening silence befell the vehicle, once again leaving Suzaku to his muddled thoughts. But the silence was broken once more, but by a

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

Suzaku's phone was going off, checking the caller ID, he noticed that the person calling him was Ougi himself.

_blip_

"Ougi? What is it?" Suzaku was genuinely confused by the call, he expected no contact from Ougi until the Asgard headquarters was found.

"What the hell do you mean! Where are you?" Ougi sounded desperately anxious, breathing heavily and shouting at his cell.

"On the I-95 from Asplund Robotics, I've got Nina Einstein with me, what's the situation?"

"Sightings of a Ninth Generation Knightmare, coming in fast! It's sure as hell not one of ours, meaning it's..."

"With the Asgard..." said Suzaku cutting Ougi off nervously. " A stash is located in the ruins of the Seitama ghetto, correct?" Suzaku seemed to regain his composure, thinking of how to deter this Knightmare heading toward Japan.

"...!" Ougi realized that this was not the time to argue over the political implications of such a brass move. "Yes, retrieve one and engage that thing. But be cautious, it _is_ a Ninth Generation." With that, a silence befell the conversation, followed by a 'click' sound. Ougi had hung up.

"Umm, stash?" Cecile pried.

"Of some Seventh Generation Knightmares. It'll be enough to hold them off, but not defeat them."

"But you'll be no match! It's only a-" Cecile was cut off by a stern voice.

"I was the Knight of Zero, I've defeated the Knight of One in battle, I'll manage." Suzaku looked intently at the sign along the highway, noticing a sign saying 'Seitama – 1 mile East'. "I can run from here, driver! Take Nina to recovery point Sigma!" The driver compliantly nods, and slows down the cars speed to allow Suzaku to run toward the stash.

"Suzaku... be careful" Cecile whimpers as she holds back her tears. Too many men she had loved had acted the same and never came back, she wanted a change, and pleaded with fate as the car speeds down the highway to get Nina and Cecile to a safehouse.

* * *

><p>The unmarred red skyline was suddenly blotched by a small flying silhouette. The Knightmare was a jet black, with distinctive grey hands and feet. It carried a rifle on it's back similar to the Veris, but was carrying an energy scythe in it's right hand and a Chaos Mine in it's left. It was clearly prepared for a battle, and was seemingly on standby as it made no effort to conceal it's presence from the radars of the Japanese military.<p>

In the cockpit rested a weary but focused blonde warrior, awaiting patiently for his foe to arrive. He was recollecting the power of 'Fathers' Geass and the physical damage it could do as he looked through the panel showing a close up of many cracks along the surface, several miles from the original blast zone.

He suddenly felt a pang in his chest and looked dazedly at the monitor, confirming a shell fired at him. The Knightmare effortlessly destroyed the shell with one well placed strike with the scythe, but the pilot looked almost depressed as he noticed it was a squadron of tanks, the least the military was permitted to use. He felt shame that he originally considered them a threat.

"KNIGHTMARE PILOT! TURN BACK OR YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT!" screeched a soldiers voice over the intercom.

"Pfft!" The pilot burst out with a sadistic laughter, continuing his advance. Tank shells were fired directly at him, however detonated without touching him, as a blue forcefield surrounded the Knightmare with it's defensive hue.

A slight of hand on the mysteriously sadistic pilot part lead him to hold a trigger, as he muttered "Die!" He pressed the button, activating his Knightmares miniscule Stark Hadron Cannons located on its shoulders. As the beams converged on their coordinated target, a soldier screamed with terror "Is that thing a war machine!" these were the final words he ever spoke, as a thunderous explosion eradicated the port the tanks once stood upon.

The pilot sighed vehemently, placing his now calm head in his right fist expressing his disappointment in the Elevens.

Suddenly, the same pang in his chest came, but tank shells did not accompany it, but Slash Harkans. He blocked the Harkans by swiftly manuevering his Knightmare to slam them away with his unactivated scythe. He turned to find a lone Akatsuki Knightmare outfitted with a float system confronting him, much to his delight.

"So which one is it, I wonder?" The sadistic smile once more formed on his contrastingly sad face, his azure eyes alight with adrenaline and battle high.

"Turn back, and I won't need to kill you, good sir." Suzaku venomously ordered with his Knightmare ready for battle carrying a mass produced Varis and a standard MBS Blade. "I warn you in the name of peace, do not challenge me."

"A Round... but which one?" He giggled under his breath, giddy at the challenge a Round would present him.

"As per the duelling code, I shall tell you my name and yours to me." Suzaku seemed to be totally calm, unshakable even with a powerful foe facing him. "I am former Knight of Seven and current Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi."

At the very mention of his name, the mysterious stranger seemed enraged at the round. He composed himself quickly and sighed heavily as he decided to tell his name. It _was_ proper etiquette, right?

"...Felix...Felix Waldstien." At saying this, his modified Knightmare began it's unrelenting assault, activating the Energy Scythe that was kept at it's side. It made a quick leap toward the Akatsuki, showing off its speed and agility as it manoeuvred left and made a slash attempt at its foe. Suzaku barely managed to activate his Radiant Shield, perhaps saving him from a grim fate, as the extra couple of seconds allowed him to slip underneath the scythe, allowing him to get close and inside. He aims his Varis at the Knightmare, not concerning himself with the damage his own Akatsuki would receive.

However a thunderous blow dealt by the jet black mechanical monster to the back of the Akatsuki with it's elbow, causing Suzaku to lose propulsion in his float systems. As he slowly fell, his sensors detected that a large energy output signature proceeded him. He decided to bank everything on one shot, charging his Varis to dangerous levels as he waited for the right distance and time to fire.

As Felix came within 30 feet of him, he turned and fired the Varis, leaving a purple haze in it's devastating wake, and creating a violent implosion on the target, supposedly crushing them.

"..." Suzaku stared for a moment at the implosion point, feeling uneasy at his victory. "No. I know that's nowhere near good enough, where is he?" Suzaku noticed that no wreckage remained from his weapons zenith output attack. His energy filler was running low, with two minutes left. Suzaku started to panic slightly, knowing the damage a formidable warrior like this could do to his home of Japan if he fails.

..._beep beep beep beeeeep. _

His sensors went into overdrive, as Felix had been found watching gingerly from behind the Akatsuki.

"Oooohh! Nice fireworks!" Cried the sadistically smirking Felix, clapping with an uncaring look in his eye.

Suzaku growled audibly "If I had Lancelot, this guy would fall, but he's unbeatable as long as I remain in this common soldier type Knightmare!" Suzaku noticed an unfamiliar beeping noise coming from his machine. It was something that had never happened before, he ran out of power in the heat of battle.

"I'm... no match for him!" declared a sinister Suzaku, as his systems failed one by one.

"Time to finish it. Farewell, Suzaku Kururugi." He smiled defiantly and activated his thrusters, slamming the Akatsuki into a nearby cliff side. As Suzaku recovered, he felt an intense pain in his chest. He had broken two ribs on impact and was bleeding profusely from his left shoulder. As he struggled out of the hatch, he noticed a large cylindrical object in his face. It was the modified Varis that the Knightmare had carried on its back all throughout the battle.

"This is for my father. He shall lead us to salvation even from the grave. You have failed _twice_ to stop my family." At this, another defiant smirk formed on the face of the young man.

Suzaku thought for a moment, wincing at the conclusion he had come to. "A-are... you Bis...marck's son?" Suzaku could barely utter the words, coughing droplets of blood in between the utterances.

A laugh was heard by Suzaku over the Knightmares intercom. "Maybe, maybe not. But you have failed twice, meaning you are not one of the strongest chosen ones who shall see the dawn of the new world. Shamballa!" As Suzaku stared down the rifle, seeing the energy forming into a sphere inside the chamber, his heart was calm and unwavering. He knew what would happen when Felix arrived at Japanese territories, and the vast numbers of casualties that were a certainty when he begun purging all life from the nation.

"Do it! What matters is that you will meet more Rounds, with their Knightmares instead of me with a common soldiers suit!" Suzaku's tone made it hard to distinguish whether arrogance or hope blinded him. He coughed heavily and fell to the ground, going all but limp, his eyes fading.

"Goodbye..." A laugh was once more heard, and the Knightmare moved to pull the trigger to divulge Suzaku's final request, as the wounded man closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"_CeAsE ThIs At OnCe, Or FaCe Me NeXt, WAlDsTiEn." _

A voice seemed to sound from the heavens, and was heard by both warriors in their minds.

A cold bead of sweat ran down the still arrogantly smirking Felix's face, as he disarmed the shot preparing to kill Suzaku.

"He's here..." whispered a now disoloutioned Felix.

"... So, you _can_ delve into minds." Felix had a nervous and shaky voice. "Well, I can't compete with someone as powerful as _you_ right now, let me leave alive and he lives... for however long it takes him to bleed out."

"Wh- What is th-at?" Wondered Suzaku, whose sight was fading fast.

Even through his glazed vision, he saw the Knightmare fleeing in fear of the voice, and wondered who could possibly be strong enough to terrify Felix Waldstien, the seemingly unshakable warrior.

"_LiVe KuRuRuGi" _Whispered the voice with a caring tone noticeable, warming Suzaku's heart as it slowed down.

As he begun to fade, he saw the silhouette of an average heighted man walking toward him from a box shaped shadow, deducing it as a car.

"...I...have to...live..." Muttered Suzaku as he faded out of consciousness on the cliff edge, blacking out from the heavy blood loss he had suffered. As the man picked Suzaku up, he headed toward the car, placing Suzaku delicately on his back in the cars rear seats, veering off toward a nearby path.

* * *

><p>So guys, how you like the combat and new characters?<p>

What do _you_ think these "cells" are?

Reveiws are always greatly appreciated.


	8. Reasoning with the Devil

Chapter 8 is now up and I hope you enjoy!

This chapter is a POV based chapter to explain some main character's recognition of Lelouch in the 6 months apart, and their reasons to love and hate him.

This will set the pace for decisions and actions later on.

Also a side note thanking Asukaforever92 for bringing up very true issues with the story, allowing me to amend those mistakes in this chapter. If anyone else notices other problems or inconsistencies, please tell me, because this is for your enjoyment, and as such should be as accurate as possible.

**Reasoning with the Devil**

_Kallen's POV_

I just couldn't believe Suzaku's proclamation. How could Lelouch have survived? Did C.C. give him _another_ magical power? I hardly believed that she could grant power when she explained it to me before retrieving Lelouch.

Staring out into space in the mosaic on the top level on the Viceroy's Palace was a soothing feeling to keep me crying tears. But what the tears would fall for was a mystery to me. I wondered what my _true_ feelings were, sitting on the soft grass outlined spectacularly by various species of flora.

It just seemed to be a strange sensation. Relief mixed with pain and longing after six seemingly endless months. But with Gino in my life, wouldn't I be betraying him if I declared my interest in Lelouch's wellbeing?

"Something wrong, Kallen?" I turned to see Gino's clueless cheesy smile and stared deeply into his marine blue eyes, getting lost in them. But I pulled my eyes away, letting on that something was wrong, as he thought.

"Gino... how do you feel about Lelouch?" I didn't even try to hide the distraught question that I had been meaning to ask since the meeting several hours ago, but I ran away like a child to be alone and try to work out my problems on my own.

"..." The silence was like a silent torture, worse than that Luciano Bradley bastard's voice. I stared intently at my boyfriend, focused on how to base my opinions of Lelouch. If he hated him, I hated him. If he liked him, I'd follow suit. I wasn't exactly in any position to think clearly, I was out of my depth emotionally.

Gino was clearly trying to maintain a sympathising face, but was struggling to keep up appearances as he analysed Lelouch's actions and mannerisms silently. We both lay on the grass and stared at the now cloudy day, Gino cracking a joke at the marred skyline, but I wasn't listening to the ice breaker and simply snarled at him.

"Lelouch... was a man who kept his promises at his last moments. I don't believe this bull about him being immortal, he is a martyr hated by almost every human in the world, why haven't we heard a peep?" Gino seemed uneasy as he laid out his view on the situation, but he seemed to be hiding something when he turned his head toward me and slowly shifted his eyes, lowering them as he transitioned his navy blue iris's toward the ground.

Gino took a deep breath and slowly released it in one fluid motion, turning his distressed eyes toward me and asking me "How does he make_ you_ feel, Kallen?"

I cannot believe how red I must have looked at that moment, as Gino gave me an intrigued yet concerning grin.

"I-I don't... know. It's hard to tell." That was a lie, of course. I knew how I felt, as I had admitted a loving feeling toward Lelouch on the day Gino arrived at Ashford Academy. He seemed to understand through staring at me. Gino was like Nunnally, and could see through me and tell what my feelings were.

Gino stared for several moments, eventually grinning and giving me reassurance. "You'll understand what you have to do soon, Kallen. We all have to consider how we approach this on our own. Blind loyalty is never an easy and clear path. Look at how doing that for Emperor Charles hindered my happiness, but eventually lead me to you. Think carefully and follow your heart, Kallen Kozuki."

As he stood and walk away, I noticed a pained look upon his face and his teeth gritted. Was he pissed at me for something?

* * *

><p><em><span>Kyoshiro's POV<span>_

I have confronted evil almost everyday. My foes may have been good men, but as our leaders dictated that we should hate each other, we were left with no alternative but to fight to our deaths for the benefits of our leaders.

"_Who is_ truly_ evil here?" _Was a thought that came to me many times over the years. I spared any men that I could allow to leave with their lives, as my conflicting commitments and moral standards blinded my judgement. I have received many wounds because of this sense of mercy, and redirected my hatred at the leaders of a battle. They were all the same; gutless, defenceless and unrespectable cowards.

That is, except for him. Zero was a true warrior, no matter how brittle he may have been, he always confronted enemies that he knew were more powerful than him head on. His battle with Anya Alstriem is the ultimate example of this, as he did not flee even though he faced death.

But when Geass came to light, my respect quickly faded into hatred, as I considered him to be a dependable and powerful leader. 'The Man of Miracles' was the name he earned from our men, who aspired to be like him.

But as those miracles were revealed as falsehoods under the veil of a power that robs his own men of their willpower.

We cast him out in blind anger, not thinking about whether Schneizel had lied to us. We assumed he had died during the Mordred's pursuit. But my respect was slightly stolen back when he ascended the throne.

I still remember our panic back then...

_10 months ago, Ikaruga_

"_You have got to be kidding me..." Ougi was always a calm, dependable person who rarely got angered or concerned, but today was an exception._

"_He... he's the Britannian Emperor!" Tamaki was an annoyingly dim and blunt fellow, but always held high respect for the others around him, no matter how thinly masked it was._

"_Hold on, he_ killed _Charles Zi Britannia alone!" Xingke was a master tactician, almost matching Lelouch's intellect._

"_It seems that way, Charles would have ceased this farce otherwise." I must admit that while I was Britannia's enemy to my grave, Charles had carved his way into history. Even if they tried to hide it, I could tell that the other core members had the same strange feeling that could only be described as 'admiration' of his success as Emperor._

_We all stared aboard the Ikaruga's command room at the monitor that contained Lelouch smiling somewhat gaudily as the Royals acknowledge him with a thunderous chant._

"_All Hail Lelouch!_

_All Hail Lelouch!_

_All Hail Lelouch!..."_

_Mere moments later we called a meeting to decide our course of action. The very existence of the Black Knights and, what we believed back then, Justice were at stake in Lelouch's false bid for the world._

"_What is our plan of attack, then?" Xingke was clearly concerned, as he was the first to acknowledge and comprehend the damage a man such as Lelouch was capable of inflicting in the seat of an Emperor, and Suzaku as a lapdog under the guise of the Knight of Zero._

"_I take my Guren and kill them both. Lancelot is no match for my upgraded Guren Seiten right now, this is an ideal time to-"_

"_No Kallen, don't move yet. We have to wait and see what a cowardly traitor like Lelouch will do; all he can do is use the false power of Geass. He is by no means a great warrior, and therefore no great threat." Ougi spoke the blatant truth, that Lelouch had baited us into accepting. How Ougi's assumption would be so backward in the revelation of 6 months ago still amazes me._

"_But..." Tamaki tried to interject, but was met with stares telling him this was no time for his foolish input._

"_What is it?" Everyone seemed to be in unison at that one precise moment._

"_I just got a report. He's... abolishing nobility status and plans to release Japan!" Tamaki seemed almost terrified by everyone rapidly firing questions at him, telling him it's leaked and therefore useless information._

"_Is that so...?" Xingke simply stared benevolently toward the report handed to him by Tamaki._

"_Well, what do you think should be done?" I was desperate for a second opinion to steel my own convictions, even if it meant killing the one commander that I couldn't help but respect, even if I guised it as hatred._

_Xingke was in deep thought for a moment, finally deciding to tell us what we should do. Although we were liberation fighters, we couldn't do without firm affluent guidance._

"_We shall wait 5 days to see what Lelouch is up to. Any objections?" Everyone stared toward each other, and I seemed to be a pillar or a beacon of referrance as they mostly looked toward me with blank stares. We all had varying feelings on the sudden development, but couldn't bring ourselves to voice them. So we agreed to wait._

_Present day_

Zero, if you truly still live... no, Lelouch. If you threaten the world again, I beg for your forgiveness. I have far too much to defend from you. You will be my enemy, and I _promise, no, vow_ to keep killing you until you stay down this time.

This is my final mission in life, I swear to it, on my honour as Kyoshiro Tohdoh. You shall not be shown mercy from me!

* * *

><p><em><span>Ougi's POV<span>_

Lelouch the despicable, Lelouch the demon, Lelouch the catalyst. Several names are associated with that man and what was presumed to be his final day, the day when he actually died with a smile in his sisters arms on the imperial platform.

But to think he still lives... I outright told Suzaku Kururugi that it wasn't possible for him to survive an attack which I watched. I believed it best not to inform Lady Nunnally of this, as she would be to emotionally distraught, and may be replaced by another common Britannian Darwinist, a worrying fact in itself.

What really gets to me is that he has foreshadowed my own childs birth in terms of importance to me. He cannot just roam free, if he's spotted, the new world would crumble and be left a war monger's haven once more.

"Mr Ougi?" Sayoko had become my personal assistant since her former master was supposedly killed. She was quite handy in the office, on business trips and defending Villetta from petty kidnappers while she was pregnant. It was admittedly uneasy at the beginning because of her almost killing me before.

"Ah! Ms. Sayoko! Great timing!" I always confided in her as if she was my chief confidant.

"What is it, Mr. Ougi? How is Mistress Villetta?" Even though she was being as respectful as she could, the term mistress always rubbed me the wrong way, but I don't think it's an intentional insult on her part.

"If... If a formidable foe faced you, and he was better in terms of intelligence and powerful connections, how would you approach the problem." I couldn't get it all out, as I still thought zombies and all that mumbo-jumbo was just a pittance to sci-fi fans. Only Geass was accepted because I understood how events played out on a count of that strange power.

"Ah! You mean Master Cunningham!"

Farnsworth Cunningham was my biggest political foe in the Coalition meetings, as he always tried to make me out as a fool. That fat, wrinkled old geezer is highly ranked in his birthplace of England, and thought constant dangers clouded the minds of the Coalition members, so he should '_logically_' be at the top of it to dissuade anarchy. What he really wants is to suppress my people.

"Um... Yeah. What would you do if Cunningham made a play?"

"I personally would have just killed him. But that isn't acceptable in the new world, is it?" She gave a prolonged sigh of depression.

_That wouldn't work against an immortal anyway, you clueless buffoon._ I thought, rueing that I wouldn't get the advice I required unless I leaked vital information. But as a man in my position, that doesn't bode well for Japan.

"But, I seriously believe that nothing in this world is unsolvable. Everything has an answer; you just have to harbour the grit to follow the trail to its end. Find and talk to Mr. Cunningham, and resolve any grudges of the past to work toward the future." Ms. Sayoko then walked off for her lunch break, having lost track of time during her duties.

But thanks to her, I knew what I must do if I wanted to topple the Asgard. I needed evidence to Lelouch's survival, and if he was alive, to capture and talk to him. It was a win – win situation if he was indeed alive. I could capture the leader of the Asgard, or gain a _very_ powerful and influential ally. It was just a matter of finding him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Gino's POV<span>_

It had been a cold, constant shudder and pain shooting across my body ever since I learned of Kallen's true feelings. It's probably for the best, as my love has been probven to bring pain, misery and death to those around me.

I loved my home of Britannia so much; I joined the military when I felt like disappearing from the world. It wasn't like I wanted to return to my home, or go looking for the maid that got injured for unknowingly being loved by me.

Lelouch struck me as being the anti-Christ of Britannia, as he was so different to the Emperors before him, as he actually worked towards unifying the world, first through force, then posthumously.

I joined in the attempted revolt with Lord Waldstien, Lady Kruszewski and Lady Ernst, but it was more like a one sided massacre. Only Lord Waldstien posed any threat to Suzaku's Albion. I joined the Black Knights during the Great War, mostly in a dazed confusion about my commitments, and for how I felt about Kallen.

I was the one to effectively disarm Lelouch, destroying his Shinkiro. Yet he still defeated me, that weedy little bastard actually beat me!

Not only that, he is the one who Kallen's heart truly belongs to... I hate him, with a burning passion.

But, if it is truly for Kallen's happiness...

"Lord Weinburg!" Called the engineer that was working beside me.

"I'm not with the Knights of the Round any longer, so just 'Gino' will suffice."

He stared at me, probably worrying about whether this was one of my practical jokes. He clearly didn't want to be reprimanded for not addressing a superior by name.

"Sir Weinburg! The Tristan Divider is back in business! Should I get to work on the Guren?"

"No, Rakshata is handling that and Lloyd the Lancelot. I got a call about it earlier."

Suzaku was reportedly missing after defending Japanese shores from an unidentified pilot. Usually I would lead a search party for him, but I knew who the pilot was. It had to be _him_. And to think, all I have to do to end this is just kill or imprison Lelouch!

Kallen would be mine then... my precious Kallen.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nunnally's POV<span>_

Brother. I wonder if you're disappointed with me and my selfish decisions as Empress. I just sat by and watched you sacrifice yourself for the world, and I've been trying to keep up with the reborn, united world.

But it was such an immense feeling. My dream had come true, and I guess I mistook myself for a God, bending people's beliefs into support for my ideals and visions, ignoring all consequences for my selfishness. Zero picked up the pieces of my trail of devastation, but I just looked at the world and shrugged in indifference at the minor evil that occurred because of _my_ views and actions.

What if the Asgard have arrived to save this new world from me before I bring it crashing to a halt?

1 month ago, I nearly caused a war with an E.U. representative over a trivial matter at a global council. Where you watching from up there, Brother?

_A month prior, Global Council_

_The subject was whether or not Aristocracy's and Nobility should be reintroduced, and I'm not going to insult anyone by asking what group of people wanted such privileges once more._

_As I recall, Empress Tianzi stood proudly before the Council. She has become a great friend of mine ever since she attended my coronation._

_Nevertheless, she stood and walked toward the stand in the U.F.N headquarters, as that was the neutral meeting point of all the worlds great powers, where prejudice and hatred where a criminal offence. The U.F.N had recently restored and altered the workings of the E.U. to balance the delicate scale of power and awareness to the world's western nations as they began to upheaval effort at the damage caused by you, Brother._

"_Nobility and Aristocracy are two major factors that lead to battles and wars being waged, what possible benefit could return to our Global Council if we allow past grudges and euphemists to arise once more, bringing poverty and racism in their wake?" _

_Although she was only 13, when Tianzi felt that unnecessary suffering was near, she quickly adapted to have the sensibilities and ideals of a great leader. At my coronation after party with the old gang, she told me how she felt weak and vulnerable when approached by dissenting opinions or hard decisions._

_This is partly why Eunuchs were given greater power to accumulate for the still young Empress, however they became drunk with power and starved their own people for their own opulence under the banner of the Empress's name. _

_Once revealed to be frauds who had conspired to sell out to big brother Schneizel, the people revolted and overthrew them, becoming some of the last executed people before Brothers... plan unfolded._

"_Who has any real reasons to restore such a dangerous system of oppression?" Her question was blunt, almost bordering on sarcastic, making me wonder whether she was scolding world leaders like children._

_Unfortunately, a very unlikable member of the E.U. republic heard the veiled scolding, and retaliated at the young girl with unrelenting fury._

"_Excuse me, Empress, but was that a tinge of sarcasm I heard in your voice?" He carried himself affluently in the eyes of the council, and directly but subtly challenged the leader of the Chinese Federation._

"_No, it was-"_

"_Do not deny it, you feel superior to everyone in this room at this moment, correct?" It was a sickening sight. A very fat, grown man putting down a delicate young girl like Tianzi because he and his western alliance looked down at the Empress for her inexperience._

"_N-no I just..." It was clear she was getting upset, having being closed in too long to understand and refute peoples insults._

"_You just what, dear _child_? You just despise us and common people, right? That's why you don't want upper classes, to be the only one capable of suppressing your people instead of other Nobles taking the limelight and-"_

"_No!" Tianzi was on the verge of letting her developing tears fall as the man tried to assume supremacy in the council._

_The man rose in his chair, from where he lay comfortably "Silence, you little elitist!" The man gritted his teeth, but his anger seemed phony to me, and more importantly to Xingke, who was on the verge of snapping the fiends neck in anger._

_Tianzi finally let her tears fall, drenching the table she cradled her head upon, as I watched her, almost proud of how she showed strength in the convened council._

"_Now that the Chinese have been exposed, I suggest-"_

"_Shut up, you fat moron! Haven't you a shred of dignity? You just verbally assaulted an innocent young girls feelings!" I couldn't hold it back any longer, even if he threatened Britannia with war I wouldn't have noticed and obliged unknowingly, because I have never known anger like that before._

"_Ohhh." His disgustingly callous voice irritated me and made me stare frosty daggers at him even more from my seat, directly parallel his. "So the Britannian Empress looks down on people too. Well, not too surprising, all former Empress's from there are known as 'witches', am I right... little witch?"_

"_Call me a witch if you must, you unrefined man. Tell me, to get to your position in this council of world leaders; you must have slimed your way up the ladder. Is that how the new E.U. works? Like a global consortium?" I wasn't thinking clearly at that point, my thinking fogged by burning rage. I didn't realize until after the council that I had insulted my good friend Kaguya, at that moment unimpressed with both of us._

"_Sit down! Cunningham!" Kaguya is the supreme chancellor of the U.F.N, and as such is considered a leader of the three great powers, in this case, the rebuilt E.U._

_The man stared, almost embarrassed at his table space, simply falling silent and leaning back in his chair. He did however look at Tianzi and let out a small chuckle at the damage he had done to the leader of the Chinese Federation._

"_Wipe the smile off your face, Mr. Cunningham." A familiar and infamous figure walked in after hearing the commotion outside the council chambers. It was Zero, my personal Knight and advisor. "If you persist in attempting to start a war, you shall be ejected from this room. Am I right in thinking that, Lady Sumeragi?"_

_Kaguya agreed with the masked knight, telling Cunningham that such extreme measures to scold two Empress's would end badly for the E.U. and Cunningham would be blamed for the downfall of the organization he loved so. The meeting was adjourned, and Tianzi walked hand in hand with Xingke out of the room to regain her composure and self confidence. _

_As I was told later by Kaguya, Farnsworth Cunningham was a Brigadier General in the former E.U.'s military years ago during a capitalist regime. He however harboured extremist views and had hatred for all enemies of his birthplace, and was well known as a racist dictator by his men, slaying women and children due to being Britannian or Chinese Federation born, even those who revoked that status to live in a different regime under the three great powers._

_He was suddenly accepted as a councillor for the E.U. even though these stories persisted in the military and eventually leaked to the public. It is still unknown why he was accepted, but it is assumed that either a vast bribe took place, or a higher power within the E.U. accepted him for reasons that still remain a mystery._

_I have been told numerous times by Mr. Ougi that Cunningham is a dangerous man within the Coalition, as recently rumours have surfaced, saying that he may be involved in a shady underground movement._

_After watching his attempt to put down a distraught little girl, I suggested to Xingke that she have trustworthy High Eunuchs chosen by him to watch over and defend her from external threats, such as Cunningham. He was initially opposed to the idea, due to what former Eunuchs had done, until he realized it was the best move forward for the Empress to feel reassured and develop self confidence once more, having had Cunningham destroy the foundations of what may have been a great leader._

I understand now that I may have become apprehensive, and that I could have caused several people to die, all because I was self absorbed with belittling Cunningham, forgetting that someone in my position cannot lose their cool over something like a friend getting hurt. That is the burden of an Empress, it must have been hard on you to lie and hurt your friends in this position,

Right, Brother?

* * *

><p>So their is some character relations created for later on. Also I added the return of the E.U. and the Eunuchs.<p>

As always, feel free to reveiw this.


	9. Transcending Geass Restraints

**Transcending Geass**

**Restraints **

_Ougi's Office_

"It's finally finished," Ougi ecstatically said, slamming his pen on his desk like an exam student, "This proposal should gather enough votes from the World Government to allow a unilateral reinstatement of Knightmare equipment."

The paper read 'PROJECT VALHALLA' in bold, and several hundred words beyond the comprehension of any natural person. It had to be repeated and separated into the 5 most common languages the current world climate utilized.

It had been a week since that day when the F.L.E.I.J.A figuratively swallowed half of its primed target area, and Suzaku went MIA on the Japanese military radar. The backlash over the last week since his illegal activation of a Knightmare was severe and ruptured Japanese contact with Zimbabwe and Austria, which all things considered, wasn't quite as crippling as Ougi thought when Suzaku's battle was reviewed on an American Satellite known as 'CHRONOS'.

As predicted, Cunningham has been an eloping and very intrinsically annoying factor in the continuing deterioration of the World Government. Two days ago during the continuing hysteria at the sudden recession of the Asgard following their attack last week, he openly mocked Empress Tianzi in a renowned news article that went unnoticed or unheeded as a threat.

Suzaku, meanwhile, had vanished from the cockpit of his downed Knightmare after his defeat, and had not left a trace behind except a blood trail that abruptly stopped, possibly because of a vehicle that took him. What staved off the attacker is still unknown…

Back in the Prime Ministerial office, Ougi's wife Violleta stood in the corner, her stomach bumped beneath her floral dress as she smiled weakly, "You need to get some rest in that case… it's been a week and you've only slept twice…"

"How can I sleep with some high strung knockoff of the revolutionary voicing his calls to arms among common people? In Japan, around 30% of people bought into that crap and think Britannia's taken control with some kind of bribery. I'm about 2 days from having my head on a pike if I don't silence this now," his face relaxed a little, "And the only way to find and pacify the Asgard is by military equipment."

"But the Empress said she'd allow us, as a former colony, to use one of the Brittanian warships and the scanners on board."

Ougi staggered doggedly over to his wife and pulled her into a hug, "That isn't enough anymore… the symbol of hope – the fake Zero is gone, the people's hopes with him, and old scars are beginning to open… I'm worried about you when they revolt."

"W-what are you?"

"You're of Britannian blood, you know the ramifications without me having to speak if this Asgard revolt comes to life… only we relics of the Black Knights should have to suffer." And without a word, he left the office, the papers in his trembling hands.

xxx

_Asgard Headquarters_

An old, infuriated voice chided in the dark solitude of his chair toward Felix, "You did what! You were meant to intimidate and cause despondency, not breathe a single letter about the Shamballa plan!"

Felix gave a curt smirk, "I was having fun, y'know, fun? The thing you forgot about a long time ago, 'Father'. Oh, forgive me, your true name must be used to be present and correct, right, JJ?"

He was stopped by a sudden pressure of presence that resonated from his right, a cold breeze flitting toward him with small, cold droplets touching his face. He didn't turn his head as he rolled his eyes toward the cloaked child who kneeled in the furthest, darkest corner, his eyes like flares in the black.

"What is it, freak? You want to fight someone who knows about your abilities?" Felix fearlessly announced.

"Leave him out of this. He did his task dutifully and to the letter." The old man cackled, raising his hand in the black, a small twinkle making it visible as a vial, a dark substance within, "You know what this is, don't you? It's the Waldstien family legacy, and the key to the perfect evolution of Geass."

"So that's-"

"Your father, Bismarck's cellular structure contained in preservative fluid, yes." The child grumbled, "I wish I had a companion that was smarter than this fool. It's almost like the wheels of evolution have gone in reverse with you."

Felix still refuted turning his head to him, but a grind from his teeth said it all, "Listen, kid; if you can really be called a kid anymore after the experimentation, you don't want any of this." He turned his eyes back front and centre to the throne chair, "How will you advance your research? We don't have a scientist capable of breaking down that formula for what you need."

"Well, I was going to entrust it to you, but seeing as you have a big mouth and you retreated after he spoke to you, I say a more fearless, nihilist touch is needed." He arched his darkened features, "NIGHTINGALE – you shall go and retrieve her. Ms Nina Einstien…"

The boy stood up and cracked his neck, "Yes, Father, I won't be long."

As he shifted out of the almost imposingly large chamber doors, decorated by statues of angels beside it, Felix turned back to the spry old man, "How did he get those cells, anyway? I thought they were being kept under constant guard at the old Geass Facility?"

He cackled and shifted himself in the throne chair, "That boy has got natural sneaking talent. His unhinged power is also a great positive. Be nice, he is the original prototype of the Geass Enhancer project; NIGHTINGALE."

"So… why did you need my father's cells? Why not take a supply of that 'kid's' blood?"

"Because Bismarck was also a prototype 5 years ago. Two substances were generated by the Geass Order, and the two were selected for several reasons; age, physical maturity and powerful Colours of the Geass. One enhanced Bismarck's ability into a different form – he could physically manipulate his surroundings by envisioning time. NIGHTINGALE also got a boost, but his mind deteriorated into a feral form… he can physically manipulate the world around him as he sees fit better than Bismarck, but his genetics have gone haywire. They have become overcome – no, replaced by the serum."

Felix gave a long overdraw and overdramatic sigh of revelation, "I see… I thought he had to have some trade-off for all that power… so," he looked up to the dark ceiling, "What about you? Which serum did you ingest that made you a bigger monster than him?"

The cackle came once more, "Now, now… the workings of we immortals are not exactly privy for common ears."

xxx

_Airspace of Japan aboard_

_Ikaruga_

The old flagship of the Black Knight fleet was still a mobile, heavily populated cruiser that patrolled in a peaceful, non-aggressive manner. It was currently at an altitude of 30,000 feet in the air, with the billowing cloud and smoke from the F.L.E.I.J.A site blocking it with natural camouflage. After the great battle, it was downed, but later recovered.

It was onboard this recovered craft that Nina was currently being withheld, deep in the heart of the mechanical sky fortress with a highly trained self-defence force of 2000 alongside Todoh and Gino, both assigned on a protection mission by Ougi before lift-off 2 days prior.

Although the high alert order reigned, a tense but slacked patrol was taking place as the week had passed since the debut of their enemy. They were highly advised of an enemy assault to retrieve the warhead creator, Nina.

Todoh had replaced his kimono attire with his idea that peace now reigned, now brandishing a slick, reinforced armour jointed attire. He was standing side by side atop the bridge command centre with Gino, who wore his Knights of the Round attire as if it was part of him.

"It's been two days now… are you sure you don't want to catch a few Z's?" Gino implied kindly with his docile smirk, which was met by a scathing glare from Todoh.

"Take your post a little more seriously. You never know when a problem may present itself."

As if on cue, a minor alarm sounded on the control panel before the pair, spurring them into a juddering standstill as Gino activated the beacon and patched into the radios of the floor where the disturbance was resonated from.

Clearing his throat and beginning hoarsely, Gino said into the receiver, "What's the situation? Hello; is anyone down there actually going to be talking any time soon?" he ended robustly.

After a few seconds of unilateral silence on the bridge, the receiver replied in a cracked static frequency, "Alert, alert! All troops on the 3rd deck have been rendered incapacitated!"

"Say what? What is the status of the enemy attackers then? How many are there?" Todoh nervously input.

"I don't know sir, but the air got cold a minute ago, and everyone in the corridor just seemed to fall at once! They have these strange contusions and strange scarring…" it sounded like he was bending over, putting through a ruffling sound to the bridge, "I can't believe this… it's the kind of ailments contracted by sudden frost bite, sir!"

Gino cocked his head to the side a little, "Frost bite? Alright, have you been hitting Refrain? How the hell would you get sudden Frost Bite in the middle of November, on a well-ventilated and heated cruiser?" Gino was justified in his accusation; was this guy out of his mind?

"Regardless, let's get down there now." It was quite apt for the former Lieutenant Colonel to state this so firmly, yet be in the elevator behind the bridge console already.

Gino quickly followed suit after appointing a substitute leader before initiating the elevator.

xxx

_Ikaruga 3__rd__ Deck_

They hadn't anticipated this.

Blood stained the walls like scythes had ferociously mowed and ploughed through them.

Bodies strewn about, their bullet and supposedly tear-proof uniforms ripped to shreds, torn scraps laid on the floor like a blackened snow sheet.

That report of Frost Bite couldn't have been falsified, could it? There was no indication of ice, and none of the now cold bodies had any suggested hindrance of the purple stains that appear to indicate the symptoms.

Gino stepped to his side with an apt frost jolting through him as he turned over a nearby body, feeling a slight twitch, making him unconsciously drag and prop the soldier against the wall. The wound on his chest was a clear portion of flesh torn off. The blood flowed like a waterfall as the soldier straggled to speak.

"S-s-s-sirs… I-I can't breathe; you have to go, b-before that kid comes back…"

"Kid…?" Todoh queried, scanning the collateral damage and counting almost 11 bodies instantly, "Surely a kid couldn't harm the elite soldiers we have on this craft, let alone kill them all with such…"

Gino noticed he trailed off, and continued down his own path of thought, "Are you the one who made that call to the bridge?" a slow, agonizing yelp of pain followed as he did nod, "What was that nonsense of Frost Bite? These people have clear blade wounds…"

"No!" he vehemently contradicted, "T-that kid, he… we found him as a stow away in the cargo hold… we were taking him to the bridge w-when he attacked. He must have been the devil… his eyes flared red, and everything he touched turned… to… ice…" and his head fell with a crushing finality against his ruptured chest.

As Gino straightened his posture, Todoh implied, "Do you think this counts as a breach of security?"

"Leave the jokes to me, 'Miracle Worker'. You seem to forget that we're 30,000 feet in the air, with state of the art sensory equipment engulfing a 500 meter radius around the ship." He explained, "How could anyone get onboard as a 'stow-away' if the strictest protocols have been adhered to since lift off."

"And our comrade's cryptic description of an ice demon, no less."

Gino gave a snide snigger, "Well… that too. But for now, let's check on our little guest's quarters, shall we?" he said, re-entering the elevator with Kyoshirou.

xxx

_Ikaruga, Zero's Abandoned Quarters_

Nina was sat in the room, not uttering a word as Cecile casually circled around the table in the centre of the room, inbetween a pair of lengthy couches.

"Ms. Cecile, please sit down; you're supposed to be reassuring me, remember?" Nina innocently indicated, her glasses fogged at her nervous temperament. Just a second ago, from the elevator, Gino sent out a broadcast to the 6th floor to be on high alert if a child was spotted. Over in the corner was a single soldier, apparently the strongest of those on board in hand to hand combat.

Then came a rapping at the automated, locked down door. The soldier clenched and got a preferable position before the door so as to get a surprise advantage as the enemy tried to pry the door down, or hack it.

He knew it was an enemy, because the passcode in the mission brief during a high alert to enter Zero's old quarters was 'MANTRA', to be given over the trusted radio frequency.

It was a tense dispersal of no more than 10 seconds before a loud 'CLANG' was heard reverberating throughout the metallic frame. Nina and Cecile got to the back of the room, readying to grab the two appointed safety pistols hidden betwixt books on the expansive bookshelf.

Another, more rapturous 'CLANG' sounded, and a jagged indentation of no particular shape bashed in, and through the tiny breaches created between the dented door and the archway came a tiny, miniscule and mocking voice.

"CAN MS. EINSTEIN COME OUT AND PLAY…?" it said, before a final crunch against the door broke it away, revealing NIGHTINGALE standing there, his eyes a bright scarlet colour beaming beneath his cloak. Behind him laid bodies; torn bodies with ravaged, rabid wounds and blood spurted everywhere.

Nina staggered a little, and her posture slacked as she slightly dipped her gun as she scanned the scene at the doorway, "A child…? They sent a child after me-?"

"Nina!" Cecile barked, "This is not the time to be shaken! Be ready!"

As their eyes refocused, they saw the soldier make his move, apparently unshaken at the sight as he moved as fast as lightning to the child's side and prepped to lift his leg for a sweeping kick to the head. The child didn't move until the leg was almost hinging on his nose, and then agilely drooped his legs and knelt back, making the kick miss and throwing the soldier off balance.

The child, eyes still alight, gripped tightly with deathly intent onto his body armour collar, popping his small muscle as he showed no strain on his face, tossing the man to the side and into the pillar that supported the sleeping area above.

Naturally, Cecile and Nina juddered as the soldier griped in pain and held his shoulder, postured against the wall as he lifted himself up slowly. The child's burning eyes were now locked on him, and he began to walk across to the propped up soldier, wrapping his hand around his throat and pulling him back down to his knees.

"Nina, fire!" the scientist demanded, beginning to unload her pistol toward the child without remorse, although her untrained firing style caused her to hit around the child as Nina began to accompany her hail of fire, but yielding the same result as the child stared at the soldier, as if he knew the path of the bullets would deviate away from him.

He had an aura of omniscience about him beam as he turned his hooded eyes toward the girls, the soldier still held at his mercy beneath him.

As they stood stricken with freezing fear, they made out the boy's red eyes… they noticed a jagged representation of a bird wrapped around his purple pupils… the Geass symbol was emblazoned in his eyes, but they recognized the symbol as the one from Zero's mask… his logo, imprinted on an old, tattered banner hanging above his head from the above sleeping area. The two symbols were a complete match.

Their sight and other senses heightened by fear, they dropped their emptied pistols to the ground, followed by an approaching pair of racing steps that came around the corner.

Gino and Todoh, brandishing their own firearms, came shooting through the path of blood, slid into the room and turned and aimed at the child, who pulled the soldier around as a shield with his hand wrapped around his neck across his shoulder, earning an ire driven grunt from the pair.

Gino broke the stagnant silence, "N-Nina, are you alright?"

The meek nod said that she was… at least physically. Cecile snapped out of her trance and pulled her aside, and began toward the corridor, before ceasing behind the two.

NIGHTINGALE gave a soft, infantile giggle from behind his shield, "Stay there, Ms. Einstein. I'll be with you in a moment."

Gino retorted, "You are Asgard? A kid like you? And you were supposed to be a vital threat to the global economy and the peace of the world!" he let out a snigger, still aiming straight.

"What were you hoping to achieve with such a blunt offensive? You have been discovered, so what was the reason?" Todoh curiously asked. Gino eyeballed his serious face.

"Really?" he sardonically replied, "Why are you talking to this kid as if he understands what he's doing?"

"Our enemy has riled up the world in a day, and over the last week has waited rather than attack key facilities as we did in the Black Knights. They're crafty, not to mention that after I was informed of this immortality business, he could be 300 years old while looking like a child permanently."

"Good guess, but unfortunately no," NIGHTINGALE replied, "I am not immortal. Who needs immortality when you're as powerful as I am? Speaking of which, did your men enjoy their little polar exposure?" he sarcastically asked, raising a brow.

"So you do have Geass powers, don't you?" Gino asked.

"Yes, I'm what is called an 'Enhancer', an improved Geass user. I'm not the only one, Father is creating more like me; an army of them."

Now Todoh was seriously concerned.

"You would reveal all of that to your enemies when you claim you can easily overpower us…? What's your angle?"

He said nothing for a few, tense seconds before an evil grin forged itself on his hooded face.

"Around 200 degrees downward with this ship in… 5… 4… 3… 2…" he said, mockingly lifting his free hand and counting down with his fingers. Because of the loud snap at 2 and the tension seen on his fingers, it was clear he had just broken something in the soldier's neck.

Before the pair could react, they felt a jolt at the breach and the chamber of their pistols, causing a jamming. Regaining their senses, they peered up, only to find he was no longer stood before them, and the scream from behind led them to look across at the boy, now literally dragging Nina by her collar across the floor, only looking back and holding up a detonator and sinisterly mouthing '1' as he pressed it.

A violent juddering sounded from below as several explosions sounded out, one culminating behind the boy and Nina, creating a hole in the hull and wall, letting air rush in and throw the other three of balance as he dragged Nina across and leapt from the breach, apparently with no regard for safety.

Meaning, he had an escape route or plan of some sort… unless he was on a suicide mission, of course.

But the three had bigger problems as alarms rang out, and rushing flames appeared brushing past the breach. The Ikaruga began stuttering in its course, and finally began heading down in a trail of smoke as Todoh and Gino stood up with great resistance against the rushing torrent of air.

They both acknowledged failure for now; after all, they had a sip to stabilize and land with no more casualties.

xxx

Falling at an alarming rate, wind bombarding her ears fiercely, Nina continued falling and twirling in the harsh, 30,000 foot drop from the now smoking, imploding Ikaruga that now began sliding downward.

She let out a bloodcurdling screech for what seemed like a purgatory fall, feeling ice form on her delicate shoulders as she gained momentum.

Although NIGHTINGALE caught up to her mid-fall and strapped a harness belt around her midsection, only causing the screech to rise in octave pitch. The wind blew back his flapping hood, revealing red eyes, black, short and spiked hair, a scar reaching down across his left, formerly concealed eye.

His dual Geass flared and he gave a snort as something began appearing behind his back, initially iridescent wing shape, which quickly solidified into… frozen wings of ice, propelling him agilely like a glider with Nina strapped to his mid section.

And soon the two become covered by nearby cloud formations as the Ikaruga continued heading down.

…

And there you have it. Months of writing and rewriting this singular chapter has finally led to this. Perhaps I laid the chapter revelations on a little heavy, but still.

Also, just to the person in the review section demanding more and more chapters; I do have a life to manage outside of this site, not to mention examinations so be patient with me.


	10. Day of Reckoning

**A/N: **And here we are with the tale of the Reawakening Dark Knight!

CASE STUDY

NIGHTINGALE

Key Attributes (Seen so far): Enhanced physical dexterity and raw muscular strength confined in his small, deceiving stature.

Serum experimentation corroded his genetic structure, making his blood utterly unidentifiable and his natural hormones reduced, making him immune to the sensation of fear.

Enhancer status: Nature shall be gradually revealed, but it gives him the Geass ability of physical alteration of the local environment. In his case, the ability to mould and solidify ice that he projects from his body.

Sardonic manner and total disregard of fear make him untameable to all but JJ, for reasons still unknown. Also seems to be an enigma, as evidenced by his brief but conclusive explanation of Asgard goals. Reasons for such treasonous acts are still unknown, as the boy appears to swear unfaltering fealty to JJ.

…

**Day of Reckoning**

_Global Council Site: Neutral China_

_Vermillion Palace Debate Chambers_

Ougi was tired. Not only had he just received the report of Nina's abduction, but he had been informed of the severity of the Ikaruga's damage after it hit the sea beneath it after stabilization. All of this followed the second he placed his foot onto the soil from his Ministerial carrier and he had again failed to sleep. He was currently sat in the bustling round debate table, his eyes resembling a panda's from sleep deprivation as he held 'PROJECT VALHALLA' tightly beneath his leaned upon arm.

Even worse, he was sat next to the other thorn in his side, Cunningham, who had mysteriously appeared from an undetected carrier with two heavily armoured and masked guards; most likely because of assassination attempts by the more… secretive and offensive members of the UFN.

"You look tired, Prime Minister," he started, Ougi grunting as he strained to roll his eyes to the rotund man, that hoarse voice like a drill, "are you sure you're ready to participate in this council? If you want, I'll present your proposal papers-"

"Never." Ougi bluntly, imposingly and venomously shot down, watching Cunningham shrink back into his seat, his face tightening.

They never noticed Tianzi walking in with Xing Ke, her sitting at her appointed seat at the head of the table that indicated this as her territory. Cunningham cursed under his breath with a glare at the girl, but was disarmed by Xing Ke's long distance stare of fire.

Chancellor Tylor, a short and stout man in a jet black suit interspersed with wrinkles, was the peace keeper amongst the Council, and began by saying, "This Council has been summoned by the whim of Prime Minister Ougi of Japan, about a plan of action against the recent insurrection of the Asgard terrorist band." He tightened his throat and cleared it, "And, if he would be so kind, can Mr Cunningham watch his speech? This is the first meeting in which he and the Empress are in the same room, so can he please refrain from bullying the heads of superpowers in a room of equality?"

There was a small chuckle in the room as Cunningham's face became beetroot in silent rage. Even the Chancellor berated him for his speech that almost tore the UFN asunder last time.

"On to business then," he continued, "may the good Prime Minister please come forth to the prepared podium located at the rear of the room? I ask that everyone present please readjust their seats to view the slide presentation."

As he sat down at his appointed seat, Ougi stood and trounced over to the podium at the rear of the room, a sizable projector screen ready to air his presentation to the world leaders.

Pulling a transmitter for the screen from his breast pocket, he pulled up the first image, which to the suspenseful confusion of the viewers, was an image of the Shinkiro in combat with the Mordred, captured aboard Ikaruga during the Great Battle of Tokyo several months past.

"As you are all aware," he began, "a new threat has arisen to the threshold of the World Government and UFN view, and have blatantly disregarded the sanctity of life in not only Japan, but throughout the world vicariously, as they have led to riots that have reportedly pulled a small but by no means dismissable death toll amongst global populace. As I have said before, the Knightmare frames are the only option for reinitiating a vanguard against these people."

The bustling voices and rambunctious, inaudible outburst around the chamber all concluded to 'NO CHANCE IN HELL'.

The elderly representative of Zimbabwe stood up, speaking in slightly broken English, "Forgive me, Prime Minister, but do you not believe that restarting programmes with Knightmares will just launch us back in time? Besides, I do not trust you after you were shown to have a stowed away Knightmare during the invasion on your country-"

"We were under duress; we were heavily outgunned in comparison with the custom Asgard model, so we took a risk. I admit that we did have a single stowed away model, but it was our only hope, and it paid off."

"And said model would have been turned against your enemies, such as Zimbabwe for their involvement against you in the First Pacific War?" Cunningham injected with a croon, "Not to mention that you, by the UFN resolutions, have broken the law set in stone after Emperor Lelouch's death; no Knightmare frames, AT ALL. But you in Japan saw that as an inconsistency to your way of doing things, so you hid one, as you claim, and planned to use them against your… enemies?" he guffawed lowly, "And, might I digress, who are the current affronts to Japan? Member countries such as Zimbabwe, England and even my dear, sweet America."

Murmurs began to circulate around the room, Ougi's dark eyes following.

Cunningham might as well have stabbed Japan's credibility in the heart, "So, do explain why you released this mechanical monster instead of… relinquishing it, like other members?"

"Listen, Richard," he violently addressed, "while you're stuffing your face in the White House as the Vice President, have you ever looked outside the window and pondered on what it would be like if your people were sanitized by a F.L.E.I.J.A? Would you do anything to stop the advances on of the people who fired the weapon with a weapon, or would you simply continue pretending you care and that you're even an avid diplomat from a safe distance while innocents die because of you?"

He was verbally disarmed; stuttering for a witty remark, but failing beneath the sword that was Ougi's tongue. He was more like Zero than he realized.

"Now then, since we have no idea how many F.L.E.I.J.A's they have, we desperately need Knightmares to return in order to pacify this threat, and then they can be fully decommissioned." He switched the image to a satellite feed from 'CHRONOS' that recounted the last few moments of the battle between Felix and Suzaku. After the feed cut during Felix's escape, he turned back, "And then there is this threat. This pilot easily overpowered a former Knight of the Round, meaning that we desperately need to re-gather the Knights as well to fully combat this."

Kaguya stood up and asked, "Which Knight of the Round was it, if you don't mind my asking?"

Crap. Ougi somehow forgot that Suzaku is believed dead by all but a few select members of the former Black Knights and Britannian nobility. Schneizel was the only one who knew and at the same time couldn't say a thing.

"That isn't important at the moment, Lady Kaguya. But we need a decision her and now. Do we temporarily re-instate the Knightmares. I'll be going into deeper matters surrounding it as I speak, but first, I want to convey something to a Council vote in case it falls through or if it gets passed; either way, this will help in the fight against the Asgard without defying martial laws passed by the UFN and World Government. I have codenamed the project 'VALHALLA'…"

xxx

_Atop a Landed Airship_

Nina had passed out during the flight, but was slowly coming to, light becoming clearer in her eyes as she found her face planted down on iron plated metal, looking around; to the side of her were two dips in the airship that met the sea, and before her was a grand mechanical door that slid open on her as soon as she made it out. Stood before her were NIGHTINGALE and JJ.

In the light, JJ wore a simple pilgrim robe of the purest white that covered everything but his face with baggy linen. His face was wrinkled yet toned, much like Emperor Charles's. He had a short beard that joined into a small, white ball below his chin and his long white locks cascaded in the salty wind.

"Greetings, Nina Einstein. My name is JJ… I'm your new boss." He put simply, bordering on a demand. Nina squirmed up into a kneeling position beneath his purple eyed glare.

"Who are you people…? If this is about my research, I've abandoned it for a long time, so you won't get anything out of me!" she squeaked while trying bravery.

He simply sniggered, "Tell me, do you really think I need you to improve or build more of your WMD's, Ms Einstein?" she didn't respond, but looked despondent, "No; I need you for another purpose, one involving genetic mapping and isolating a receptor. Do it willingly, I let you leave alive."

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

He snorted and his gentle smirk faded into nothingness as he knelt before her, face to face, "Tell me, if I say Geass, does it ring any bells?" a sharp shake of the head, "I see… they have kept it restricted information indeed… that just makes it easier for me… Tell me, Ms Einstein, who is the person you would love to help out, no matter what? Who is your dearest and most beloved companion?"

She said nothing, but his eyes began to turn red, and the Geass symbols appeared, "I see…a 28 year old man named Kanon Maldini…"

She flushed bright pink; had he just read her like a book?

"Well, I have this power you see, besides everlasting life that binds me to this mundane plain of existence; it's called the Colour of Absolution. It makes you happy," his eyes practically glowed crimson now, "JJ hereby commands you; serve and perceive my ambitions as the ones of your beloved Kanon Maldini." And like that, she was Geassed. JJ diverted his red view to NIGHTINGALE as a salty wind sent word of an oncoming Squall, "Get Felix to fetch me this Kanon fellow from the federal prison when he proceeds to his duties in Stage 2 of our operations."

NIGHTINGALE gave a small salute, before inquiring, "What else must be done before Stage 2 can be underway?"

JJ snickered darkly, "Our dear friend must reveal himself and realign the enemy of course. Two birds with one stone, you understand. It is of course only a matter of time before the other 4 code users make their decisions on which side is best for them. CC, KK, LL and RR must decide soon, otherwise the entire plan will be moot. We need to assemble all 5 if we are to activate it… First, however; initiate the broadcast; Felix will require a distraction, what better than one of global hysteria?"

xxx

_Kozuki Apartment: Kozushima Complex_

_#34_

Kallen was just relaxing the tension and knots in her stomach over recent events by laying on her coach in front of a more than audible TV report on the F.L.E.I.J.A incident the week past, her mother trying not to but always fixating on the screen from her spot in the kitchen, washing dishes.

Although it should be a jovial occasion, as her mother recovered completely just a month ago, she was more concerned on global ramifications. She found out by her contacts about Zimbabwe and Austria's stance. She secretly shunned them; how dare they risk invalidating Lelouch's hard work?

_Lelouch…_

That was, in summary, the equivalent of her thoughts since last week, with very little recollection of her supposed boyfriend, Gino. He had been acting oddly since she began thinking of Lelouch again… like a family member or close acquaintance voicing objection to an addiction of sorts, like her mother to Refrain.

Focusing, the reporter on the news began a full report on the suspected incident events last week.

'_Now on to the very large but confined 6.7 magnitude earthquake that consumed Eastern Japan last week, and the largely engulfed chunk of land that was left decimated by a large, pink flash that was last seen during the Great War over Mt. Fuji. Government sources have referred to the flash as the very pinnacle apex of classification, but as it was followed by the Asgard proclamation that roused riots across the globe, this reporter can firmly state that it was an act of terrorism._

_That begs the question, dear viewers. How does a grouping of tenuously allied countries that have disarmed military weapons plan to combat a terrorist organization on par with the Black Knights, but all the while withholding a WMD that was tested on Japan last week-?'_

The screen was cut off abruptly by Kallen, who had heard reporters say the same monotone thing on three other reports in the last two days, and it was finally getting to her. Not only because her beloved Guren was practically sealed in an offshore facility, but because she couldn't move greatly without some threat of reprisal for her half-blood status among Asgard supporters in the street or the ever present threat of F.L.E.I.J.A's.

She let out a prolonged sigh, "What is Nunnally thinking…? Her idealist views are going to get us all killed. We need a pessimist to run Britannia; that way they could use their influence to at least temporarily reactivate military gear."

There was a ringing behind her; most likely her grandmother calling from Britannia to scorn her mother for self-obsessive reasons.

But to her surprise, "Kallen, there's someone on the phone for you dear." Her mother called, making her shrug herself upright and put it to her ear.

"Hello, Ougi? If this is you, then I'm guessing Nunnally's still preaching like a saint-"

'_It's been a long time, Q1'_

That voice…

xxx

_Chinese Federation Conference_

A deft, heavy silence befell as Ougi walked back to his seat, his presentation and idea of Project Valhalla revealed.

It was the Austrian governing body to voice himself, "Are you insane? 5 kilotons? That a vile offering even for you Knightmare withholders!"

"WHY SHOULD WE EVEN HAVE TO STOMACH THIS NONSENSICAL GIBBERISH?"

Ougi sat, cool as a cucumber and sealed his eyes, "Do you all have what it takes to combat this new threat, or will you cower beneath it, hinging onto some decadent notion of totalitarianism? You cannot expect people to follow you to the grave over such a trivial oversight. Enemies are a part of life, but this alliance was meant to mean you can solve it together, peacefully." He practically spat a disgusted sigh as he opened his eyes… his fuchsia coloured eyes, "It seems I have died before as a martyr, yet you fools still seek pragmatic ideas of peace…"

"W-what's wrong with his eyes?"

"His eyes?"

"**You will follow my commands, until the Asgard is ground to dust!**"

…

"**YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!**"

Nunnally swivelled and pivoted in her wheelchair; she had seen this before somewhere…

"Well, well… you tried and succeeded as I predicted, but you forgot protocols in case of an invasion… not the wisest move, Nunnally." Ougi said with a chortlesome cackle as he reached for his face, hinged on with his fingers and tore it off like paper, revealing a much more infamous, memorable face among the throngs of world leaders, "It's been a long time, sister…"

…

**A return has come, and with it, the countdown to the Day of Reckoning is at hand, and it's fast approaching!**


	11. The Five Codes

**A/N: **Actually feels rather good to have this up and running again.

I love the fact that I made this one a bit of a riddle to solve in each stage to keep you guessing until it weaves together into a perfect tale.

**IMPORTANT:** The stuff about explaining Geass goes into religious territory, so in advance; this is not my real belief, and I do not plan or intend to discredit any religion in this story, so I am sorry if you feel a little perplexed, but don't be, it's only as a fictional explanation.

Also, a bit of a spoiler alert, but just to keep you guessing at what the hell I'll be doing next:

**In the final section of the last chapter, it was not Lelouch. Can YOU guess where I'm headed with this?**

**The Five Codes**

…

_Unknown Location_

Suzaku stirred in a dark void in which he was floating. Even with the stringent pain shooting throughout his body, mostly from his penetrated and possibly dislocated shoulder, it was clear to him that this was an illusion of his own making; he concluded correctly that he was dreaming. But still, he had never had this much… mental activity in sleep before. He felt like a God subconsciously, like nothing was beyond him in this dream.

Maybe this is what death is like. After all, he had bled out literal buckets on that escarpment at the coast of Japan. There was another great pain. The pang of failure and irreparably mangled pride at his defeat. It wasn't even close, regardless of the older generation frame he used in the dual; he was a former Knight of the Round, a group that was expected as a last line of undefeatable defence.

'So this was the pain of shame' was swirling like a spiral in his mind along with that battle. He thought that he understood Jeremiah a little better after he was given the moniker 'Orange'.

The darkness surrounding him seemed to tighten in a strange way, the false air of his dream waning thin… perhaps he had began bleeding to death in the real world.

But then the strangest of things began to unravel.

His shoulder wound that blood seeped from slowly began tingling with a rabid numbness, and a strange feeling of rushing water entering him through the gaping wound getting faster and warmer. By the time the liquid had entered him, he lost the ability to move at all, and his shoulder popped back into place on its own.

The reverberating scream in the dark space said it all.

And with the scream vanishing, his pain did so as well. He felt solidness at his back, and his weight seemed to return. He no longer felt like floating and he could move.

Standing up with suspenseful ease, he peered and scanned the ground he stood on in the dark place.

It was a wreckage of broken pillars and barely standing statues of the divinity of God extending his arm from the clouds to man, and also of Lucifer being pushed down from the heavens. It was like a synagogue or a church… maybe both…

The ground ceased at a certain point around ten feet away. After a very brief stroll over, he found that it led down to nothingness. Black nothingness.

He was standing atop a floating temple of wreckage, in the centre of a dead space of darkness.

The fact that he could see was a miracle. The temple seemed untouched, and light streamed around it, making it distinguishable in the black space to an adjusted human eye.

This place… it was a near plutonic copy of C's World. But this place was… different, and not just from the darkness. C's World's temple had a heavenly atmosphere surrounding it before the fall of the Sword of Akasha.

"So your awake?" a small, soft female called out from behind him.

Looking over, sat on the apex of the only standing pillar was a woman who also seemed untouched by the blackness. She wore basic Middle Eastern overdress attire, minus the veil, which made her glowing symbol of Geass stand out beneath her shaded bangs.

"Did you save me?" Suzaku sternly yet cautiously asked.

He heard a small hum of confusion, "Why are you taking that tone with me; I did heal your injuries, after all. You're lucky you still have any blood left in you. I had to replace it with the X82 serum I developed. It acts like blood, but it strengthens the body, as I'm sure you'll take note of." She cackled.

Suzaku looked down at his visible hands, "You… healed me and replaced my blood…?" he suddenly recalled the voice, "on that cliff, was it your voice I heard in my head?"

"No. That was an… associate of mine. Leave it at that."

"Okay then, why the hell am I back in C's World? I'm sure that it didn't look like this last time I was here…"

She held a stagnant silence, before leaping off gracefully onto the temple floor, "That's because this isn't C's World. This is another of the Five Realms. This is my temple; R's World. I'm the guardian of this one, RR."

Suzaku felt his facial muscles give tension and tighten, "There are more of these things…? I thought that only the one existed, as a housing point for the Collective Unconscious."

She gave a long drawn out sigh, "Sit on that fallen pillar," she pointed over to it, "this is going to be a long explanation of the way the world works."

Sitting on his assigned seat, he looked at her glowing symbol and asked, "So there are more Codes in the world than I thought, too."

"But of course. Code holders have a sacred duty, although only me and JJ have been alive long enough to recognize and learn of it. We Code bearers are assigned to each of these Five Temples in different realms to the Earth to maintain life itself."

"Life… itself? How does that work?"

"Earth, or Pangaea as it was known millennia ago, and her people need maintained flows in the walks of life. That's why ancients began using voodoo and other strange rituals to plead for a way to better control the productivity of their lives and afterlives. Of course, the God they pleaded with was themselves, as you now know, and they created these Five Realms from their collective wish; their Collective Unconscious, as you know it."

He nodded dutifully.

"The Realms represent and manage one of the Five Walks of Life. C's World, as you call it, maintains the core of human thought and existence, making it the most important. R's World, here, maintains unity and recovery, a power that I used to mend you a moment ago. L's World controls curiosity, K's World controls relations and J's World controls negativity and hatred. The five control and maintain human behaviour and the future of men. This is the God's they prey to, these temples that their ancestors long ago, unwittingly, created with the power of their unity minds and hearts. For example, Christianity is sourced on C's World, Jewish beliefs on K's World; you see, the inherited knowledge of the Realms creation has led to these religious beliefs. All are true, all are one when put together, so all religions are correct, but they are wrong unless woven together; they are mere fragments of the truth."

Suzaku raised his eyebrow. Ordinarily, he'd dismiss this all as conjecture, but his previous experiences had taught him to dull his cynical nature.

"But, like you and your friends entered C's World months ago, intruders found the sacred entrances into the Realms. To reduce this, people wished for a power that limited this invasion of all minds and souls, so Geass was created by their wish to not only give limited entrance, but also to act as safeguards against invaders. He who controls one of the Realms is a figurative God, and can control as he sees fit through manipulation of peoples senses and ideals."

_So just like a natural Geass, _Lelouch's eye and the word 'live' surged in his mind, _These planes of existence are an affront to men's hearts and minds…_

"They are not an affront, they _are_ the hearts and minds of men." She firmly stated, surprise apparent on his face, "Did I not mention that in this realm I can read your mind? Can I continue without you even thinking stupid things? You're 400 years too young to be affirming what is and isn't an insult to a person's sense of self."

"No promises," Suzaku said jovially, a snide smirk appearing on his face. He noticed a restrained twitch at RR's brow, which made it so worth it.

"Cute," she vilely retorted, "Now, these Realms needed guardians after the last hostile invasion by a Frenchman known as Ponce d' Leon on his travels for a mythical fountain. Of course, once he left he and his allies that entered lost their minds from the sheer power of knowledge contained in these Temples. The Guardians to prevent this were given immortality to divulge warnings indiscreetly throughout the ages and to act as warriors through lifetimes of experience in combat. The Medieval age in which witch hunts where conducted in particular helped me and my former Code bearer brethren toughen our hearts and bodies against pain."

"So Geass Codes are passed on through contracts to switch the duty with someone new?" he inquired curiously.

"Well, initially we found we had the power, and many Code bearers have utilized it to seek a way out of life. There is only so much human malice and ignorance one can witness before becoming a hollow shell. It tests the prospects of new bearers by giving them Geass. If they can master the power and mature it to its zenith, they are worthy of killing and stealing the Code. They are able to overcome and kill the immortal because Geass is a power that transcends human limitations and it cancels out the source's power; or the Code itself. These contracts are much like the tale of Hercules, who went through trials before being allowed into the heavens. This place and the other four are most certainly the source of life, and as such are heaven."

"That's deep… if what you say is true, then people die and come here?"

"Not here specifically, but there is a rumoured Sixth Realm that houses souls on eternal plains of grass, and where the mind is stimulated to the point of making anything possible at will. One of the ancient Code bearers revealed this rumour to humans and the idea has blown up from there on. In that Sixth Realm, it'd be a possibility to return dead people to the land of the living, but you should recognize the obvious flaws in the very idea… I hope."

Suzaku wasn't listening to her; he didn't care if she was reading his mind, he had one thing on his mind atop the crumbling seat of a pillar he sat upon, _Euphie… is it really so unfair to restore your life to you…?_

RR tilted her head to the side, her glowing Geass code lighting up her saddened features, "It was dismal and tragic affair… what happened to Euphemia… I watched it from here after I was contacted by VV when he was… he's been replaced twice now. It saddens me to think that one of my only comrades in this cause died as well as Euphemia… LL's an alright guy, but still…"

"I know who this immortal LL is… and CC. While they may have slightly redeemed themselves back then, I still despise LL – Lelouch. You all have real names, so why not use them?"

Her sad face sunk even more in the dim scarlet light on her forehead, "It's been so long… I have lived for 800 years and while I might have one of the greatest IQ's and memories in the world, I can't do something as simple as remember my own name. It starts with an 'R', I recall that much. We immortals go through this problem all the time, so we use the first letter of our names twice as a name and change the name of the Realm's for identification. For instance, this was O's World… a very, very long time ago…"

"I see," Suzaku shrewdly but understandingly said, rubbing his water logged eyes quickly and signalling for RR to continue. He was getting to the bottom of Geass and life itself, after all.

"That is the ancient truth of Geass. Of course, over time, conjecture will have entered into it, but it sounds precise for our needs. Tell me, Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Zero, can you fathom why I have unveiled most of the best left buried secrets of Geass and the world to you?"

Now that he thought about it, she never really asked him if he wanted or needed to know… or maybe she had read his mind while healing him with the Temple's rejuvenating powers to see that it had something to do with his enemies.

"The reason is Shamballa, Nirvana and Paradise. These are all of the same thing, the same ideal, yet they are all mythic, untrue tales that even we immortal Geass users doubt as being impossible. Well all apart from one, and he seems to be raising an army to pave the way to this ideal world. I believe you know this organization as Asgard?"

"Yes ma'am. They have already killed nearly 80, 000 that I knew of before I was defeated and brought here to R's World. Speaking of which, how long has it been?" he asked.

She sat on a pillar facing him, casually crossing her arms and legs, "A full week. You may have felt like it happened instantaneously, but in real time, filling and revitalizing you with X82 was a lengthy process. They have not made any moves in the last week. There was no need. Hysteria and rioting are evident on Earth and are causing small levels of casualties as we speak. LL's work will soon be undone since the united world is descending back into chaos and devastation."

"What is Lelouch doing now anyway?"

"I cannot say. Although ordinarily mind reading between immortals is easy, since he isn't exactly a normal immortal in a way, he is repelling my mental advances. The only other immortal to do this is JJ, the leader of your new enemy. I don't quite understand how, but he has manufactured a way to regain and strengthen Geass while bearing a Code and is searching for a way to create this ideal world. Protecting and watching over every war and battle in history linked to negativity and hatred has driven him insane, and he wants to create a Shamballa to ease the pain he feels as a result of hatred. I'm afraid LL was too late to prevent this coming to fruition. The current of time corrodes the mind."

Suzaku was taking it all in, and he began to understand the reason for the Asgard. With a little more knowledge, this could be made into a level playing field.

"In short, JJ wants to kill all inhabitants of the Earth to ease his suffering… I don't know how, but his Code needs to be taken, it's not meant for a mad dog, that why we have contracts, to pass on the power before we run amok. His 1000 year old mind is on the verge of breaking, much like mine…"

Suzaku finally began piecing it together… the reason RR was telling him this was all so simple now.

"Yes," she chirped in the dark space, "I have an offer for you, think of it as a contract-"

"No," Suzaku angrily whispered, "I will not be like him, or like Emperor Charles or Bismarck! I will not possess a power like Geass! I'm already cursed by it to avoid death in combat, why would I want-!"

"You are the one with no understanding," she said, "Geass is restrained to that form of manipulation to prevent partners of we immortals from causing mass damage, but we can give out a different Geass… one that doesn't alter the hearts of men. It's called Geass Vitra, an old form of the power that enhances oneself instead of affecting others. Bismarck gained a close replica of the power through experimentation, but it still pales in comparison. Suzaku Kururugi, will you accept a power that will only affect yourself and not another?"

He thought for a moment, Euphemia's face literally in his eyes on that dark, rubble entombed temple floor, and he remembered seeing Lelouch's eye for the first time. Several fallen victims of the Geass flew through his mind, but if it really only affected him, and it could preserve the current perpetual peace then…

"Well, Suzaku? In exchange for dealing with JJ, I shall grant you Geass Vitra temporarily and unbind you when the deed is done. I think you've suffered enough not to be bound here in the dark recluse of R's World. That is the first contract for the power where you will not suffer for eternity, but the way you use it can be hazardous. Do you decline?"

"…No… but if it does harm others, I will find you. Although your immortal, and your wishing for death, I will find you and make you pray to the very Gods you claim you protect."

"I can read your mind, Kururugi. I can tell when someone holds to their word. Very well, I hereby grant you the power of Geass Vitra!" she happily said from her seat on the fallen rubble, her Geass emblazoned mark ablaze with scarlet power now, _You'll need this to stop JJ… and myself. Only KK hasn't declared a side yet, kid. Whatever happens from here on out, the Battle of the Codes decides it all…_

…

**A/N: **A one shot chapter of sorts, as the very premise of Geass is well explained (I hope).

Again, no offense to any religion is meant by this chapter. All people are entitled to their beliefs and I respect that.

Well, that's four Code Bearers down… but with two on each side of the upcoming Battle of the Codes, KK, the guardian of human relations in K's World, is the difference maker. When will he make _his _move?

And just what kind of Geass has Suzaku detestably accepted?


	12. The Calm

**A/N: **I'm just churning these out now. Literally.

After this story, if I'm still using this site at that time, I really want to continue my other stories to their climaxes, or do a high school drama type story prequel for the manga of Battle Royale ;)

CASE STUDY

Felix Waldstien

Key attributes (Seen so far): Exquisite, incomprehensible skills as a Knightmare frame pilot, especially at the helm of his customized Knightmare, the Daedalus.

Apparent brazen audacity: Fearlessly challenged NIGHTINGALE to a mortal combat style fight to the finish, suggesting he has raw physical prowess that matches the small titan's own hand to hand combat abilities.

Knight of the Round level tactician: His intellect and cunning in his duel with Suzaku proves he is an avid practitioner of battle, possibly bordering on a pragmatist standpoint in combat.

…

**The Calm...  
><strong>

_Asgard Headquarters: JJ's Chamber_

"…I see…" JJ mulls over dismally in his throne seat, "And the other matter; has our Zero still been keeping to himself? That boy should be more open, even if he is reinciting global tension…" he said on the fly, as if it was a jovial, light topic.

The one he was talking to, NIGHTINGALE, was kneeling (or slouching, as the case may be,) before the old immortal as if he were praying before a steeple, "Well, it seems that we're almost to the next stage, and yet we're still lacking the vital factors, Father,"

"That is true," JJ added, leaning on his limp wrist, "Of all of my fellows, it seems that KK is being the most difficult to consolidate. He is by no means an outgoing young fellow; he is quite introverted… suits him, he is after all the embodiment of human relations…"

"Father, why do you not simply send me to his Realm? Even if he is an immortal, if I kill him, he can't resist being brought in before he revives."

"That is because KK is quite a formidable opponent; he is as strong as you, but holds a high intelligence that he currently uses to divert my attention." JJ gave a small, chortlesome hum as he ruffled his short, silver beard, "Or perhaps he wants his appearance to be a last moment affair. Regardless, we have already acclaimed RR's fealty, so two of the Five are in our favour now. How goes Ms Einstein's work?"

The cloaked boy rummaged with his linen overalls childishly, "It appears that she is much more applicable than you originally thought. She's making great headway after such a short span of time, mere hours, and will probably perfect the retrovirus we need within a few days."

His master gave another hum from his throne seat, "She will be even faster once we retrieve young Kanon… my Geass can only extend so far, but if we make him subservient somehow, it'll have a knock-on effect. That's the theory, anyway. Last time I used my Geass was a thousand years ago…" he quipped with reverence at his longevity.

"But, Father, how will you make him serve? Your Geass can only cast delusions, it can't make people obey, can it?"

"That, loyal one, is something that has. However, with the appearance of our Zero on global networking, the very thing to make young Kanon obey is approaching us by any means necessary."

"Ah~" NIGHTINGALE hummed ceremoniously; he knew exactly what JJ meant, it was in the intelligence dossier of their enemies, after all.

xxx

_Nightcore: Offshore Knightmare Storage_

_Facility_

The oil rig rouse, although convincing, was rather harsh in it's seclusion on the only two oriented workers, secretly UFN guards assigned to watch over it, and preside over all Black Knight Knightmare frames seventh generation and over, storing over 400 Knightmares in a facility accessible only by the freight elevator in the heart of the 'oil rig'. Underwater, all heat and electrical scanners would be rendered moot as the facility is encrusted by artificial reefs and coral that blocked such signatures.

Down in the facility, it would be even darker and colder, and the air pressure immense against the unprepared due to the depth of 1000 atmospheres of pressure bombarding the heavily compressed metal alloy.

Usually, since it's quiet inception 4 months ago, no one had permission to access the Knightmares, but now, with the Council's sudden decision to completely reverse the laws against activating the frames (albeit briefly, as stated in Project Valhalla).

As a personal craft for the Prime Minister of Japan touched down on the oil rig front, Kallen, Tomaki and a recently returned but bruised Gino, not 3 hours shy of the crash of the Ikaruga, leaving Todoh to manage salvage and rescue operations at the sound of the green light for him to retrieve Tristan V2 from its sea floor slumber.

Nobody dared or cared to ask why Nunnally's plight was suddenly overturned, and why the Council was still in session after all this time. Time is of the essence, so what were the practical generals doing at an important juncture like this?

No matter, as it would take the Asgard long to grasp the information of the temporary re-activation period, and with the Daedelus and Felix at the front, their forces, with untold numbers of frames and soldier pilots, time was a treasure.

Kallen, Gino and Tomaki had entered the freight elevator with one of the guards, taking it down to the seafloor facility (Tomaki sunk down in his place as they went further down in the sea). As it ground to a halt, the couple and Tomaki came face to face with a large, re-enforced steel door that opened with a swipe of the guard's card key on the panal beside it.

Opening with a clunk, hundreds of Akatsuki's faced them, but far at the back in storage tanks of their own were Kallen and Gino's babies; Guren Seiten and Tristan V2, ready for deployment after a cold stay in the facility.

xxx

_Unknown Location: Bosnia_

Suzaku stood in the middle of an undercutting, a waterfall facing him from the outside. Maybe this is why it was C's World that was found and not R's? It was very well camouflaged by the sheer water falling like a wall. Behind him, surprise, surprise, was a doorway reminiscent of C's World's on Kamine Island, albeit with moss encrusting the jagged outcroppings of the slightly eroded gateway.

And then reality struck him. Where in the hell had he been transported?

Recalling a homing beacon implanted on his wrist mounted communicator (a recent gift of Lloyd's to him), he initiated the homing of his location with a few swift and very precise key incriptions on the miniscule wrist mounted computer.

After a few seconds, an audible 'ping' sounded, and Suzaku's face became aghast when Lloyd's preuploaded voice chirpily stated, 'You are in Bosnia, Sir Kururugi. Kudos on the landing is apparently in order…' the sheer smugness emanating from the machine drove Suzaku crazy internally.

Well, he had his bearings at least. _Vague _bearings, but bearings nonetheless… how was he supposed to do anything from here exactly?

_Maybe this X82 stuff she injected me with will let me fly back, _He quipped in his thoughts sarcastically, noticing that he felt no different from the serum blood coursing through him, _'As I'm sure you'll notice', these immortals and their attitudes…_

"So you're finally out, are you?" another female shrilly said from his far right, her face hidden by the water filtered light, "Like always, RR's so tardy at the pivotal moment."

He averted his eyes after recognizing the voice, "You're one to talk, CC. How long has this narcissistic streak been running; it's unbecoming of a lady."

xxx

_**AT THE SAME TIME…**_

_Viceroy's Palace_

Jet's burned and gave off billowing shrieks of mechanical function as hundreds of Knightmares landed simultaneously before the former Viceroy's Palace, Kallen, Gino and Tomaki piloting the frontier frames; Tristan V2, Guren Seiten and an Akatsuki before regimental aligned Akatsuki's as far as the eye could see. They were all being remotely relocated, again, a gift from Lloyd and his research into sakuradite and Knightmare Mainframe manipulation technology.

Or perhaps it was Rakshata. Neither were backing down from the claim, but that didn't matter at the moment. In the meantime, Rakshata, Lloyd and their own small taskforce were assigned to the old imperial laboratories at the heart of the Palace. Cecile would be joining them upon her return from the Ikaruga wreckage, which Todoh report moments ago as 'unsalvageable'.

Now, the old Black Knight forces were prepared to engage with a temporary army of units, led by Knights of the Round and other powerful pilots.

Hopefully, this would suffice…

HOPEFULLY…

xxx

_Bosnia Gateway_

"When did you get here, CC?" Suzaku inquired rather gruffly.

"I was hiding out here… originally, until all this Asgard business cropped up," CC leapt down from a blackened rock face she was sat on, "And then you called with that single use line. I had to move here a few days ago in case of a trace."

His eyes refocused and caught more light on her body; still as youthful and endowed as ever, with a periwinkle dress underscored by a leathery jacket and a puffy hat to hide her face; a good move, in her situation.

"Where is he?" he asked, "Lelouch is the key to all of this; is he isn't the leader of the Asgard and it's this JJ, then I want every speck of detail on this man as possible from you two."

"Then you are in for a long wait. JJ is a mystery to everybody but RR. I thought she told you about him?"

"She was very steadfast in her cryptic language. All she really told me about him was that he needs his Code taking, but other than that is that he's a whole millennium older than me."

CC fell silent, "Well that's a start. Also, I brought you an Akatsuki on Lelouch's request. He told me to do it before he vanished." She gave a small snigger, "He's still very perceptive, isn't he? He thought all this way ahead, beyond all the roadblocks."

"He vanished," he sceptically repeated, "possibly the most hated dictator in history and well known Emperor of the world just months ago; he vanished on his own?"

xxx

_Asgard Headquarters; Throne Room_

A small handheld stood on the throne chair's right arm, JJ dazedly gazing at it in his empty chamber as a received frequency played a message.

_This is a Code Red!_

_Repeat, a Code Red!_

_There has been a break in of the Viceroy's Palace laboratory; a possible biohazard threat from strained genetic equipment may ensue!_

_All units, proceed with caution until Rakshata's team pass the green light!_

JJ's mouth broadened into a full blown smirk, "So they've finally noticed NIGHTINGALE's work… to think he had time to complete a much more sophisticated mission before they noticed!" he chortled, "that boy covered his tracks well… it won't be much longer before they discover Bismarck's missing genetic specimen." He concluded, feeling fulfilled.

xxx

_Viceroy's Palace_

The uproar reported on JJ's radio was much calmer than the old one had anticipated. There were no aghast reactions or meaningless flailing of soldiers; the lab was simply locked down while Lloyd and Rakshata investigated the specimens room on the far eastern wing of the palace.

The breaking and entering was an anonymous tip off through a voice manipulator like the one in Zero's mask. Although the tempo, with intensive listening, sounded a lot like a child's pitch…

Regardless of the tip off-er, there was still the cold, hard fact that something specific had been stolen, as the door was found hacked with an encrypted programme that would put Bill Gates to shame, and when it was decided that the door was to be blown, they found inside a single activated console, online for an estimated 2 days, and a single file pulled up. Rakshata called the alert and now she and the former Earl Asplund ventured deep into the dark recess of a maze that was the genetic project storage facility in the Palace.

Finally finding the specified row after a full 20 minutes of toil and careful manoeuvring, they found row #137b and scanned down. A vial was missing from a rack over in the wall enclosed section of the row. It'd be hard to find unless it was the singular aim of the thief.

Upon closer inspection of the chart, Rakshata noticed something.

_Row #137b, this is where deep, classified research was conducted under the old emperor's supervision… this must be the row with genetic samples for the Knights of the Round! I had heard Britannia was envisioning a genome baby programme, but this is just…_

"What's wrong?" the chirpy voice spouted, causing her to snap back into reality.

"N-nothing, Earl of Pudding." She happily said back with a conspicuous face.

"Change that name of mine," he sourly demanded, "anyway, what is the specimen?"

Walking over to the decadent and empty rack, she read the name beneath it, "Specimen Proto- Zeta 13… where will they ever get new names that aren't as ancient in context as your ideas for Knightmares?"

Lloyd was not listening, and his face was not slack as usual; he had a serious look, "I reviewed that specimen upon Suzaku getting made a Knight for his applicability to some kind of abandoned programme… genome or test tube soldiers, if you believe such a thing-"

Rakshata was aghast, "You mean this specimen is that important?"

"It was Lord Waldstien's genetic legacy," he adjusted his glasses, "In addition to his own estranged son, he was subject to a programme in 2007 in the homeland which gave him another mimetic legacy in this dangerous cloning project."

"Eh? You mean this rumour was true?"

"Yes, a perfect clone of him as a baby was born by an unknown surrogate mother, but the child vanished almost immediately, and little Charlie dropped the programme without another mention…" Lloyd's bows twitched as he looked to be in a rare display of deep thought, "I believe the project's name and the child were called-"

xxx

_RR's World_

The eternally youthful witch stared out upon the thro of the world's core of Unity that hovered above in the dark, sullen etched on her face, _It won't be long now… a few more days and I can see him again… my child…_

xxx

_Asgard Headquarters; Throne Room_

"NIGHTINGALE," JJ proclaimed from his high throne as the boy knelt before him, "How goes Nina's work?"

"Faster than we expected, Father." He replied in his usual dulled way.

"Magnificent… we all win in the end, regardless of the ends, the means for us all are great in their own way!" he happily chortled, "I get to rid myself of this accursed shrieking sound that binds me to that despondent, desolate Realm of hatred, Felix gets his 'bonus', and you, young one, will be allowed to go about your life as you wish."

…

**A/N: **Well this one took some time, not to mention it's abrupt shortness, but I am heading toward the end of my exams, meaning 3 weeks of freedom!

By the way, other than the Battle Royale story, I'd like to do a Digimon story based on the style and plot of Naruto Shippuden… which do you think sounds better?

Drop a review and a suggestion if you'd be so kind!


End file.
